Ice Boy
by Sugarcoated Skull
Summary: Cana introduces Natsu to her friend Gray and the two men began dating. Everything goes great until Natsu found out what Gray does for a living. WARNING: BoyXBoy don't like it, don't read it! RATED M FOR SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

Ice Boy

Chapter 1

"Luce," Natsu said," Why is life such a bitch?"

Lucy looked over her pink hair friend, "I don't know Natsu. But come on it couldn't have been that bad."

"Not that bad?!" Natsu shouted, "The man said I was a gay, pink faggot!"

Natsu was not having the best day. Cana, a friend of their's that goes to the same college as the pinkette and blonde, had set Natsu on a blind date. The problem was Cana must have forgotten to mention to his date that he was a man! That fucking douche, he freaked out the moment he laid eyes on Natsu and realized he was on a date with a guy. It was so hard to find nice guys in this city. Most were taken, straight or homophobic. Just great for the pinkette.

"Well cheer up we're going to a party. You know dancing, food. Who knows maybe we'll find some cute guys that'll want to take us home with them." Lucy said, wiggling her eyebrows at Natsu.

His cheeks grew to a light shade of pink, "You know I don't do one night stands."

"Yeah well maybe you should," Lucy said, "I mean when the last time you had sex?"

Natsu didn't answer back.

"That's what I thought." Lucy said with a smirk.

The two drove in silence the rest of the way to the bar where the party was being held. Cana was able to hold the party at a bar because her father owns the bar and was allowed to use whenever she wanted. And right now Natsu wanted to sallow his pain down with alcohol along with his best friends. All Natsu wants is a loving boyfriend. He wasn't picky, he just wanted a man to love and ravish. Natsu let out a sad and tired sigh. Lucy looked at her best friend feeling sorry for him. The pair had finally arrived at the party and was swarmed by their friends. Natsu was glad to see them until he spotted a certain drunken brunette on the bar table.

"Cana!" Natsu shouted and stormed to the drunken woman.

Cana simply smiled at her friend,"Hey Nastu," her words slurred, "How was your date?"

"Horrible!" Natsu growled, "Did you not mention that I was a man to that guy?"

Cana pondered for a moment,"Huh, I guess I did! Opssie! My bad! Guess I was drunk when I met the guy." That was followed by uncontrollable giggling.

Natsu was beyond pissed. This isn't the first time Cana had set Natsu up on a blind date, but all sadly ended in disaster. 'I really need to stop letting her set me up.' Natsu thought.

"Oh!" Cana yelled out, "I know someone who would be perfected for you!" she sang and laughed.

'Oh god here we go again.' He thought to himself.

"See the raven hair dude in the corner," Carla asked, pointing to a corner, "The one not wearing a shirt?"

Natsu looked in her finger's direction and instantly blushed at the site he saw before him. In a corner was an unbelievably hot ass guy without a shirt, revealing the man's beautiful and well toned, and rock hard abs. Even though he was all alone he looked so cool.

"Y-yeah." Natsu answered.

Cana smirked at the pinkette's reaction towards the raven," That's my buddy Gray. And he's ssssssso gay."

Natsu blushed even harder by the drunk's comment. 'Yeah right' Natsu thought, 'There is no way a guy like that is gay. Or would want to be with someone like me.'

"Hey Gray!" Cana shouted, "Come over here!"

Gray looked over at Cana and then noticed Natsu next to her; he got up from his seat and walked over to them.

"What are you doing?" Natsu whispered at Cana.

'Well duh", Cana responded, "I'm gonna set you guys up!"

"Hey Cana," Gray said and looked at Natsu," Who's this cutie?"

Natsu blushed again and avoid making eye contact with Gray.

"This is Natsu, the guy I was telling about you early." Cana said and took a huge gulp of her beer.

"Oh is he now," Gray said as looked at the blushing pinkette.

Natsu let out a nervous little laugh," Um, hi. I'm Natsu Dragneel." He extended his hand to Gray.

"Gray Fullbuster," Gray shook Natsu's hand, "Carna told me a lot about you."

"Oh did she?" Natsu said and glared at his drunken friend. Carla just giggled.

"Why don't I buy you a drink? Hmm?" Gray said.

"Oh, sure." Natsu replied, "A beer will be fine."

Gray nodded and asked the bartender for two beers. Gray grabbed the beverages and lead Natsu back to the corner he was sitting in a moment ago.

"So, Natsu Dragneel," Gray said handing him his beer. "How a guy as hot as you isn't taken yet?"

Natsu chocked on his beverage and blushed. 'Hot?' Natsu thought, 'He thinks I'm hot?'

"What?" Natsu asked, blushing madly.

'So cute,' Gray thought, "Well I mean a guy as good looking as you has got to have a girl or guy of his own."

"I don't need to 'have' someone." Natsu said, "And for your information every guy I met so far is a big fat douche." He then took a sip of his beer letting it work its magic on him.

"Well that sucks." Gray said.

Natsu nodded in agreement, "What about you?"

"Me, I just got out of a relationship." Gray said.

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"Don't be that fucking bastard cheated on me with some blue hair woman. He can burn in hell. But enough about me. Tell me, Cana says you go to the university here."

"Yeah, I go there with my best friend Lucy." Natsu answered "I study mythology."

"Mythology?" Gray asked, "Like monsters, gods and magic shit?"

"Yeah pretty much. I like dragons so I thought, 'Hey why not study mythology?'" Natsu replied.

"But how is that going to help you with like a job and stuff?" Gray asked finishing his beer.

"Well I actually study writing too. So does Lucy." Natsu said,"We both want to be writers."

"Cool." Gray commented.

"What about you?" Natsu asked, "Are you in college?"

"No. I actually want to a performing school and now I'm a dancer." Gray answered.

"A dancer? So you what do ballet and stuff?" Natsu asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"No I do a totally different kind dancing. Something a little more modern and popular." Gray said, "Though I was an ice skater before."'

Natsu couldn't hold his laughter anymore. He burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up Pinky." Gray said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Natsu said, "Don't call me Pinky!"

"Awww, but I thought it would make a cute nickname for you." Gray said, gently sweeping Natsu's bangs out of his eyes and saw a red face behind the hair. "You know you laughs are kind of cute too." Natsu blushed even harder.

"NATSUUUUUUU!"

Natsu turned around in his seat and saw Lucy and Cana coming their way with a bottle of Jack and shot glasses. 'Oh god', Natsu thought, 'Now's Lucy's drunk? This can't be good.' The blonde was known to not hold her drink well. This is going to be one interesting night.

"Oh, Natsu who's this hot piece of ass?" Lucy asked, her words beginning to slurp and caressed Gray's arm.

"Hold it cowgirl." Carla said prying the blonde off Gray. "Gray's all Natsu's.

"Yup," Gray said to Lucy, "Sorry but I only got eyes for Pinky right now."

Natsu blushed at the name again, "Don't call me that!"

"Oh really?" Lucy said, she reached into her purse to pull out a pen, grabbed a napkin, scribbled something down and hand it to Gray, "Here's Natsu's number!"

"Lucy!" Natsu protested.

Lucy let out a giggle, "Sorry Natsu, but I know you would have been too shy to give him your number on your own."

"Well then", Gray grabbed a napkin and Lucy's pen, "Here's my number." Gray handed Natsu the napkin. "Can't wait for you to call."

"Ok!" Cana said, smacking the table,"Let's get to drinking!"

So the four of them indulged themselves with alcohol and Natsu could feel the effect of the alcohol kicking in. He looked over at Gray and began to think to himself how he wanted to taste the raven's lips. How he wanted to see and touch every inch of Gray. He wanted Gray, now.

"So Natsu, "Gray said, bringing Natsu out of his lewd thoughts. "How would like to go out sometime?"

"Are you asking me out?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"What if I am?" Gray asked back with a smirk.

"Well the answer would be yes. I love to go out with you." Natsu said.

"Great. I'll call you." Gray said.

"Not if I call you first." Natsu said.

"Oh, where did this burst of confidence come from?" Gray asked amused.

"That's how Nastu actually is." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but he get's shy whenever he's around with an attractive guy for the first time. He's either warming to you or that's the Jack Daniel's talking." Carla said in agreement.

"Actually it's a bit of both. " Natsu said.

Gray let out a chuckle, "Well this has been fun but I have to work tomorrow so I got be off." Gray said standing from his chair.

"Awww, come on. Do you really have to go?" Natsu whined.

"I'm afraid so," Gray said, "But how about this? I'll call you tomorrow and we can make plans."

"Ok!" Natsu replied with a huge smile.

Gray smirked and leaned down to peck Natsu on the cheek, "Till then, Pinky." And left the bar without another word and a blushing pinkette sitting with his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"LUUUUUCCYYYYYYYYY!" Natsu whined.

'Shut the fuck up Natsu!" the blonde said back, "You're not the only one with a hangover you know?"

'Damn Lucy is mean whenever she gets a hangover.' Natsu thought. The events of last were nothing but a blur last night. All Natsu could remember was going to the party, meeting Gray and up til Carla and Lucy gave him whiskey. Luckily Carla never gets hangover, only God knows why, so Carla told Nastu how Lucy gave Gray his number and Gray gave him his. Natsu blushed as he remembered that Gray was going to call him to make plans. There was no school today so all he did for hours was sit on his couch and stare at his cell on the table.

"Natsu you need to up and move." Lucy said.

"But what is he calls!" he replied.

"Then you answer." Lucy said, "Come on at least take these to help with the pain." Natsu looked up and found two pain killers and a glass of water in Lucy's hands. Without a peep Natsu took the pills in his mouth and a sip of water, but before he could actually swallow all the water his phone began to sing "Merry Go-round spinning around your daydream!"

"ACKKK!" Natsu began to choke on the water and pills.

Lucy ignored her choking friend and grabbed his phone to answer the caller "Hello Natsu's phone, Lucy speaking. Oh, hello Gray!" She said loudly so he could hear over his own hacking. "No Natsu can't talk right now, he's busy choking."

Natsu quickly spited out the damned pills and water and charged at the blonde. Lucy dodged Natsu and continued with the conversation, "Na, don't worry he's fine. Yeah don't worry he's still able to go out with you!"

"LUCY!" Natsu roared, "Give it!" Natsu chased the blonde around their shared apartment. Natsu would have gotten his phone back if only he didn't trip over his cat, Happy. "Damn it Happy!" Natsu cursed his cat. He was pretty sure the cat was did it on purpose and was now laughing.

"Yeah that was him, "Lucy said to Gray, "Nope!"

Natsu wasn't able to hear the other side of the conversation so he was freaking out. What the hell are they talking about!

"Sure, I'll him ready by seven thirty, ok?" Lucy asked, "Great bye Gray, I'll tell Natsu everything!" She then hanged up and tossed the phone to Natsu who was still on the floor.

"What the fuck Lucy?!" Natsu shouted.

"Gray called, "Lucy said with a happy face, "He's taking you out on you guys' first date!" She then began to fangirling because she was so excited for her friend.

"OK, but why didn't you let me talk to him?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"Pay back for all of your fucking whining all morning!" Lucy replied with a smug smile, "Now come on." Lucy grabbed her purse, Natsu's wallet and both sets of apartment keys.

"Why?" Natsu asked following his female friend out of their apartment, "Uh, to get ready for your date, duh!" Lucy answered.

"But it's only noon and I head you say seven thirty." Natsu said.

"Yeah so we have about five hours to get you an outfit, than about an hour to get your hair done and an hour to actually get dress and ready for Gray to pick you up."Lucy explained.

"But that's what you do to get ready for a date, no, that's what girls do to get ready for dates!" Natsu snapped back.

"Yeah but don't you want to look nice for Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu sighed and continued to follow the blonde out the building and into their car. Natsu used to get car sick but e was able to get over thanks to the miracle of medicine. But he still gets sick on amusement park rides and any other mode of transportation other than a car going at its normal speed. While in the car Lucy went on how they were going to see her hair dresser, Cancer, how they were going to all the stores and find the 'perfect' outfit and a bunch of other girly shit. Natsu may be gay but he's not fucking girly!

"We're here!" Lucy sang, parking her car in the mall's parking lot.

"Oh god." Natsu muttered and got out the car.

~Time Skip~

Finally after hours of stupid hair styling, trying on stupid clothes and then buying said stupid clothes, Natsu was now able to relax and take a quick shower before getting dressed. Letting the soothing heated water run over his body he let his mind wander to the raven he was so going to share the night with. Natsu couldn't help continue to fantasize what it would be like to actually have sex with Gray. It's been so long since Natsu last slept with a man. To feel the raven's well toned body, to intertwine his fingers in his black hair, to taste his delicious lips and to feel Gray inside him. Natsu immediately stop thinking after that. He didn't have time to deal with a boner now.

Natsu turned off the water and exited the bathroom with nothing but a towel hanging around his hips. When he came out he heard a knock on the apartment door and Lucy shouting, "Got it!" she opened the door to reveal Gray in a dark blue button down, black slacks and a fedora. "Hi Gray!" Lucy said.

'Shit!' Natsu thought he was standing behind Lucy still wet and in a towel, 'Please don't notice!'

"Natsu?" Gray looked past the blonde and saw a wet and nearly naked pinkette.

Gray stood there with hungry eyes, enjoying the view. Gray stared at Natsu's bare chest and now visible navel, "Uh, hey Gray, just give me a minute to dress, ok?" Natsu asked.

Natsu ran into his room unaware that Gray was staring at his ass as ran. 'Damn.' Gray thought. Natsu ran around his room throwing on pants, a red button down shirt and his favorite white scarf. He quickly dried his hair and let it stay in its normal spiky manner. He grabbed his keys, wallet and anything else he would need for tonight. When he finally got ready he left his bedroom he saw Lucy and Gray making small talk.

"So what exactly is it that you and Natsu write about?" Gray asked.

"We both prefer fiction. Nastu likes to write action, you know fight scenes, maybe some fantasy. I write mostly suspenseful and romantic stories." Lucy answered, "Oh Natsu! You look great!"

Gray took a look at the now fully clothed pinkette, "Yeah." Gray said in agreement.

"Thanks." Natsu said.

"So ready go, Pinky?" Gray asked.

"I am if you are," Natsu said and got close to the raven's face, "Mr. Ballet."

Gray let out a small chuckle, "Mr. Ballet? Is that the best you got Pinky?"

"I'll come with something better later." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Oh hey Natsu, "Lucy said. Natsu hummed in response, "Carla, Levy and I are have a girl's night at Levy's place so the apartment's all yours tonight."

"That's good to know." Gray said and wrapped his arm around Natsu's shoulder, "Shall we?" and he led his date out the door.

"So, where are we going?" Nastu asked.

Gray gave him a smirk, "You'll see."

The two were now out the building and saw a black corvette, "Climb in." the raven said and unlocked the doors.

"Wow, this is really your car?" Nastu asked as he sat in the leather seats.

"Yup." Gray replied and stared the engine.

"What is it that you do again for a living?" Natsu asked.

"Would you like to know?" Gray said with a smirk and pulled into the street.

"Yeah, I would." Natsu said back.

The two continued to talk during the drive. They told each other their favorite things. Natsu, the color red, summer, spicy food and comedy. Gray, the color blue, winter, ice cream and dancing.

"You really like to dance huh?" Natsu asked with a little laugh.

"Well yeah," Gray said, "It's pretty much my entire life."

Gray then pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant, that so happen to be Natsu's favorite.

"Hey! This is my favorite restaurant!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I know," Gray said. Natsu gave him a confusing look, "I asked Lucy for some advice while you were getting dress."

"Oh." Natsu said and followed his date into the restaurant.

It wasn't a fancy rest restaurant, but it wasn't exactly casual either. It had a high society atmosphere but the food doesn't. Gray talked to the hostess and she led them to their table. The hostess gave them their menus and left them to be alone.

"So Natsu," Gray said. Natsu hummed in response and put down his menu, "How was your day?"

"Really that's the best you got?" Natsu asked with a smirk and rested his face in the palm of his hand.

"Just trying to strike a conversation." Gray said.

"All right, I'll bite," Natsu said, "Let's see, a crazed blonde dragged me threw the mall today for hours, looking for clothes and getting my damn hair done so I'll look good for this date."

"Sounds awful." Gray said pretending to be concerned for the pinkette.

"It was, and it's your entire fault." Natsu said back with a smirk.

"Well I'll make sure to make up to you. " Gray said seductively.

"Hello I'm Mirajanne and I'll be your waitress this evening."

The two men looked up and saw a beautiful young woman with long white hair, blue eyes and a sweet smile.

"My I start you off with some drinks?" she asked.

"I'll have an iced tea." Gray said.

"And I'll have lemonade." Natsu said.

She wrote down their drink order," Are you ready to order or do need another moment?"

"I'll need another moment." Gray said and the waitress went to get their drinks.

"Ok so where were we?" Gray asked.

"I was telling you about my day and you said you'll make it up to me." Natsu answered.

"And I will." Gray said with a seductive smile.

"I can't wait." Natsu said with a small chuckle, "Ok let's actually talk right now."

"Ok."

"I want you to tell me something totally random."

"What?"

"I used to do this when I was a kid. Whenever we couldn't come up with anything to talk about we would say something random and think of something about yourself or someone else related to that."

"All right I get it." Gray said, "Um, lakes."

"I fall into a lake before, more than once." Natsu said.

"Why am I not surprise?" Gray asked with a chuckle.

"Hey." Natsu whined in protest.

Soon enough Mirajanne came back with their drinks and got their dinner orders, spicy chicken for Natsu and the salmon for Gray. For the rest of the meal Natsu and Gray continue their conversation. They got to know each other even more. As they talk and ate, Natsu realized how truly beautiful Gray was, especially his blue eyes. Gray realized Natsu had been staring at him, "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer."

Natsu than smirked and pulled out his phone, "Smile!" Natsu said and took a picture of Gray. Natsu snickered at the picture because he caught Gray with the fork still in mouth.

"Hey!" Gray shouted and reached out for the phone, "Nope!" Natsu said and put the phone in his pocket.

"Why you little," Gray said.

"Is everything to your liking?" Mirajanne said popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah!" Natsu said.

"Great, so will that be all?" Mirajanne asked.

Gray looked over at Natsu , "Na I'm googd." Natsu replied.

"Alright, check please." Gray said to their waitress and pulled out his wallet.

"Nope!" Natsu said and put his hand on top of Gray's, "I'm paying!"

"What?" Gray asked with a smirk, "Come on, I asked out so I pay."

"No way! I'm paying; I want to thank you for an awesome night." Natsu insisted.

"Well if you want to thank me," Gray said," You could agree to another date tomorrow night, Pinky."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Mirajanne came **back** with their check, Gray paid for the meal and stood up from his seat and offer his hand to his date, "Shall I take you home?"

Natsu smiled and took Gray's hand left with his handsome date.

"They're so cute together." Mirajanne said to herself.

Gray drove to Natsu's apartment. The ride was mostly silent but not awkward, more like a peaceful silence and the whole Natsu stared at Gray.

'I want him to be my boyfriend, 'Natsu thought to himself.

Little did he know Gray was thinking the same thing. "Ok here we are." Gray said as he pulled up to Natsu's apartment. Before Natsu could reached out for the door handle, "Wait!" Gray said and got out his car and walked to the passenger's door and held it open for Natsu and bowed with his eyes closed, "After you, my pink princess."

"Wow a real Prince Charming huh?" Natsu said with a smirk and stepped out the car.

"Shall I escort you inside, my lady?" Gray asked still acting like a gentleman and linked his arm with Natsu's.

"I'd be honored, Blue Prince." Natsu said.

Gray smirked and led Natsu into his apartment building. They climbed up the flights of stairs until they reached Natsu's door, "Here we are." Natsu said and looked over at Gray.

"Yup, "Gray said and let go of Natsu. Natsu was disappointed by that but didn't let it show. "My lady," Gray said and bowed, "I had a lovely night."

"Me too, "Natsu said and pulled Gray back up close to him so their chests were touching, "Feel like I should give you award as thanks."

"I'll accept any award with pleasure my pink princess." Gray said.

Natsu smiled. He closed his eyes and inched closer to the raven's lips. Gray did the same and his arms around Natsu's waist. Inch by inch the mens' lips came closer and closer, until they finally came together in sweet bliss. Their lips moving in sync. Natsu was so happy to have the raven's lips on his, so blissful. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's neck. Gray went to deepen the kiss by licking the bottom of Natsu's lips, pleading for assesses. Natsu pulled away from Gray's lips and took a breath. He looked at Gray with an awe stroked look in his eyes and a sweet smile on his lips.

"Not tonight," Nast said, "I'm going to be honest with you."

Gray looked at Natsu, he was a bit concerned about what the pinkette would say, "OK."

"I want a relationship, not a one night stand. I really like you Gray, and I want to get to know more." Natsu said, he kind of regretted saying that because he feared what Gray will do. Will he leave Natsu because he won't put out, will he say he want the same things but just lie about it?

"Natsu," Gray said. Natsu looked into Gray's eyes, "I want that too." And he kissed Natsu on the cheek, "I really like you too. Believe me when I say that please."

Natsu smiled, he still didn't know if he could believe him but Gray looked like he wouldn't lie to get want he wanted. For now Natsu will believe, for now.

"Hey gray," Natsu said, "I just of a better of a better nickname," he pulled Gray into another sweet but quick kiss, "My boyfriend."

"I like, my pink prince." Gray said and captures the pinkette's lips again.

"So," Natsu said, "It's official?"

"You bet, my pink prince."

"What happen to princess?"

"Hey if you prefer princess,"

"No I like being your prince"

Gray kissed him again, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Aww so soon," Natsu whined.

"I work a late shift." Gray explained.

"Where?" Natsu asked.

"A club." Gray answered, "Hey I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"You better."

"Why won't I? Good night, Pinky."

"Good night, Mr. Ballet."

Natsu kissed his new boyfriend one more time for the night and disappeared behind the apartment's door. Natsu took in a deep happy sigh and slide down to the carpet ground and had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face. His cat came charging at him and leaped on Natsu's lap.

"I'm so happy, Happy!" Natsu said to his cat, he could have sworn the cat smiled at his happiness.

Outside on the other side of the door, Gray was walking down the stairs when his phone vibrated in his pocket, "Hello," he answered.

"Where the fuck have you been!?" the caller shouted at him through the phone.

"God calm your tits, Evergreen. I was on a date. " Gray said.

"Oh, were you now? Was he cute, did it end well?" Evergreen asked.

"I just got myself a new boyfriend." Gray answered.

"Well get your ass over here before Loke kills you, Ice Boy." Evergreen said.

"Hey, only call me that when I'm on the pole." Gray said and ended the call.

(N/A)

Thank you all for clicking on and reading my story it means a lot to me to know some people are actually enjoying my story, especially Ichigo15kurosaki, JuviaLoveYou, and Laxus-San. Thank you for your reviews and following me story, it really means a lot. I know I promise you guys smut so don't worry about that, you'll get it soon review, follow, suggest, favorite, do whatever you want but that's for reading. Oh and give me your opinions, I really want to know what you think, unless you think my story sucks then SCERW YOU! :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Last night was best night Natsu had ever had in a real long time. Same went for Gray, though his night may not stay in this cherry mood much longer. Sadly, he had to go to work, at the bisexual strip club, Celestial. Gray had just parked his car in the club's lot and pulled out his costume from the trunk. And as he got ready he couldn't stop feeling for a certain pinkette he just got into a relationship with. When Natsu asked to be his boyfriend his mind told him no but his heart decided to take over and say the truth. Gray didn't want to hurt Natsu, if he ever found out what Gray actually does for a living, he had no idea how Natsu would react. Probably look at him with degust, like everyone on else does except for his co-workers.

Gray wasn't proud of his trade, but he needed the money. And there weren't many applications that would hire him. All he knew was dancing, and sadly that led him to a pole. The owner Loke was actually an old friend of Gray and hired him because he was good at this and he wanted to help his friend. It's been a long time since he worked at the Celestial Strip Club; it's been so long Gray actually developed a habit of stripping at random. It took all of his willpower to not take his clothes off during their date, and was one of the most difficult things he had ever done. He also felt bad for lying to Natsu, though he technically he didn't. He asked where the Raven worked and he answered him, just not telling him the complete story.

"Gray!"

Gray groaned at the sound of his boss's voice, "Yeah Loke?"

"Where fuck you've been?" Loke asked obliviously annoyed and pissed at the same time, "I got a business to run!"

"I had a date." Gray stated calmly, He didn't want to deal with Loke's shit and wanted to get the night over so he could get a few hours rest and get to call Natsu.

"Wait you had a date!?" Loke asked surprised.

"Yeah, so?" Gray snapped back, he really just wanted to get over with this fucking job.

"Nothing man I'm happy for you really. But I didn't think you wanted to go out so soon after you know,"

"What? After Lyon fucked that blue haired chick, Juvia?!" Gray said back. "Yeah well, who gives a fuck about that cheating bastard? I got myself a new man."

"Really?!" Loke was even more surprised, "Ah does he know about, this?" Loke gestured towards the entire club.

"I told him I worked a night shaft at a club." Gray said to Loke.

"But you didn't tell him it was a strip club." Loke said as a statement.

Gray said nothing back and went back stage to change and ended the talk with his boss. Loke only huffed and walked away as if the conversation never happened. Backstage Gray changed into his outfit. The outfit was tear away black pants, a simple open button down shirt and a fedora, basically it was the same outfit he just changed out of but underneath he wore a dark blue G String. Looking in the mirror, Gray was not a shame of himself but this job. He knew he had an attractive body and that he was a good dancer. If only he could use his talent for something better. He wished he didn't need to dance a stage in front of a bunch of fucking perverted men and women.

"You're up next, Ice Boy."

Gray turned around and saw one of the female strippers Evergreen behind him counting and pulling money out of her bra and G String.

"I told you not to call me that!" Gray shouted at the woman. Ice Boy was his stripper name but he hates it so much. He was actually called by that name by the kids in his elementary school because of his love of snow and ice.

Gray stepped onto the darken stage and gripped the silver pole in front him and let out a sad sigh.

"Ladies and Gentle," the announcer said, "Get ready it's about to get colder with Ice Boy!"

The lights lite and music began. 'This is going to be a long night' Gray thought and began to do his job.

~Time skip to tomorrow morning in Natsu's apartment~

Natsu had just woke up at was getting ready for the day ahead. He had classes to day, and so did Lucy. Neither of them wanted to the university today but at least they must. But Natsu really on longer takes two classes and Lucy and about three or four depend on which day.

"So," Lucy said as she sipped her coffee, "Mind telling me how last night went?"

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're asking." Natsu grumbled still tired.

Lucy had a disappointed look, "Well then what did happened."

Natsu smiled and had a light pink tint dusting his cheeks as he recalled the events of last night, "All you need to know is I now have a boyfriend."

Lucy's eyes had doubled their size and her face was consumed by a huge happy smile, "Seriously!?" She rushed over to her roommate and squeezed the life out of him. Lucy was so happy for her pink haired friend.

"Lucy!" Natsu pleaded, "We're going to be late!"

The blonde let go and continue her morning routine. So did Natsu, he brush his teeth, eat breakfast and got his stuff he needed for class. BEEP!

"Hmm?" Natsu grabbed his phone and found a text from Gray.

G: Good morning my pink prince

N: Hey Gray why are you up so really, I figure you'd be asleep now

G: Yeah well I couldn't sleep. What are you doing?

N: Getting ready for class

G: BORING!

N: Yeah well we can't all be dancers you know

G: OK you got me

G: What are you doing after school?

N: Nothing y?

G: We're going out that's y, I'll pick you up after your classes

N: Don't I get a say in this

G: Nope! See ya Pinky

The conversation ended there. Natsu was a little peeved but was excited to be with his new boyfriend. He and Lucy left their apartment and went to the Fiore University. "Why are you so cherry?" Lucy asked.

"I get to be with Gray after class." Natsu explained with a grin.

"Lucy," Lucy said.

"Aw, come on Luce, don't be so sad."

"Easy for you to say, you have Gray and who do I have? A cat and puppy." Lucy said

Lucy was right. Natsu had a boyfriend, but Luc had no one but Happy and Bloo, their pets. 'Maybe Gray knows someone for her.' Natsu thought. He felt bad that his best friend was lonely.

"Whatever," Lucy said interrupting Natsu's thoughts. "I'll be with the girls after class anyway."

The rest of the journey to the college was silent. Both were tired and enjoyed the quite. As they finally got to the courtyard of the university the blonde and pinkette went their separate ways. Natsu's first class was Mythology 101 with Professor Dreyar. It was Natsu's favorite class. It was a very small class; in fact Natsu and about five other students attended the class.

Natsu had gotten to the classroom door and enter. He looked around the class, Sting, Rouge, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus and Erik were already in their seats but their teacher was nowhere to be found.

"Hey where's the geezer?" Natsu asked his classmates.

"Oh, good morning Natsu." Wendy said. Wendy wasn't exactly a student at the college; she was only a freshman in high school but the class was available to high scholars. "Sorry but no one knows where Professor Dreyar."

"Do know Laxus?" Natsu asked "He's your grandpa after all."

"Didn't you hear Wendy? None of us know where he is." Laxus said.

'Whatever.' Natsu thought and took his seat.

"So how was your weekend Natsu?" Wendy asked sweetly.

Wendy was like a little to him and Lucy, basically to everyone because of her age. "It was great." Natsu answered.

"Oh, did you meet anyone, special?" Wendy asked trying to hold her girly giggles but failing.

"Lucy told you huh?" Natsu asked.

"Yep." Wendy said with a bright smile. "I'm very happy for you Natsu. Gray sounds great; I can't wait to meet him."

"Maybe you can today." Natsu said, "Gray's picking me up after classes."

"Who's Gray?" Gajeel asked smirked.

"None of your business Gajeel!" Natsu said annoyed and knows that the he'll only tease Natsu about his boyfriend.

"Geeze relax Salamander." Gajeel said.

For some reason the entire class had come up with the nickname 'Salamander' for Natsu. What does it mean? No one knows for sure but the name stuck. Everyone waited patiently for their teacher to show but it's been twenty and the old man was still a no show.

Erik let out a sigh "Who is he?!"

"I know right, he's never been this let before." Sting said.

Rogue nodded in agreement as did the rest. "Well let's give Professor Dreyar about ten more minutes and then we'll either just leave or got to the office." Wendy said.

Everyone agreed with her. As they waited everyone brought out their phone and other devices to entertain themselves. Sting and Rogue deiced to be locked in their own conversation about their plans for after school. Gajeel began to texted his girlfriend, Levy. Laxus was on his phone doing who knows what and Wendy and Natsu had their own talk.

"So what are you and Gray going to do?" Wendy asked.

Natsu shrugged, he had no idea what they were going to do. Though Natsu could think of some lewd actions, but he didn't want to tell the young girl such things. "What about you?" Natsu asked.

"Oh I'm just going to go home and do nothing. Probably groom Carla." Wendy responded. Carla was her cat.

"Sounds fun. Wish I could join you." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Me too." Wendy said.

The bell had ringed notifying the students that class was over. "Huh, guess we lost track of time." Natsu said.

Everyone gather their supplies and left for home or to their other classes. But before he left the hall he spotted something interesting. "Wendy!" Natsu whispered yelled and pulled the young girl close and behind a corner and spotted Sting and Rogue in one of their 'secret' make out sessions. Natsu and Wendy were trying hard to contain their laughter. It was funny because the two men were keeping their relationship a secret but were doing a horrible job of that.

"Get a room out two!" Natsu shouted while he and Wendy burst into laughter as Sting and Rogue pushed away from each other. Rogue was a blushing mess but Sting seemed unfazed.

Natsu and Wendy continued their laughter as they walked away from the couple. Soon Wendy and Natsu said their goodbyes and Natsu went on to his last class of the day, Creative Writing with Lucy. Natsu walked across campus as he felt his phone vibrate. He took his phone out and saw a message from Gray asking when he should pick him up. Natsu told him the time he would be out of class and continued to the classroom.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy greeted her friend.

Natsu saw his roommate along with her best female friend Levy. "Hey girls."

"How was class Natsu?" Levy asked.

"Gramps was a no show." Natsu said.

"Really?" Lucy asked, "That's odd."

"Yeah but what can you do?" Natsu said and held the door open for the girls.

Creative Writing was different from Mythology 101; it was a bigger class and was not as fun. The teacher was boring but still an excellent teacher none the less. Natsu, Lucy and Levy took their seats and read the board. 'Write a three hundred word story.'

'Well isn't that informative.' Natsu thought. He took out his notebook as did everyone else. Natsu began to write. He wrote a story about a tragic story about a child lost in the woods and is being hunted by a wolf. About half an hour passed and Lucy, Levy and Natsu were finished. All three turned in their assignments and were allowed to leave class. Natsu was over with class today but Lucy still had another class before she could leave. Natsu said good bye to Lucy and went to texted Gray in the courtyard of the university.

N: Hey I got out early

G: I know I can see you

G: look up to your right

Natsu followed the instructions and saw Gray standing next to his car. Natsu smiled hugely and ran over to his boyfriend who embraced him with open arms.

"What are you doing here so early?" Natsu asked.

"I wanted to get a good parking spot." Gray said and captured Natsu's lips and Natsu kissed him back happily.

"So what are we going to do?" Natsu asked when they broke their kiss.

"I don't know," Gray said.

"What?" Nastu asked and chuckled.

"I didn't really have a plan." Gray confessed, "I just wanted to see my Pinky. Is that so wrong?" Gray kissed Natsu again.

"Not at all." Natsu said, "Hey I have an idea."

"What?" Gray asked amused.

"Let's do something you want to do." Natsu said.

"Oh I think you know what I want to do." Gray said and grinded his groin against Natsu's.

"Hey!" Natsu said and pushed Gray slightly with a light blush.

"I was joking." Gray said putting his hands up in protest.

"You better." Natsu said.

"Hey now," Gray said, "Look I have an awesome idea of what we can do, and it's nothing sexual. I promise."

"OK." Natsu said, "What do you have in mind?"

"Hop in and we'll go." Gray said and held the car door open for Natsu.

Natsu climbed in and Gray got in his own seat and drove Natsu to their destination.

"So how was school?" Gray asked.

"Boring as all hell, my first class teacher didn't even show up for class and we did nothing but write in my other class, boring." Natsu answered.

"Does sound boring." Gray agreed, "But not what I have in mind."

"Yeah are you going to tell me where going or is this going to be a continuous thing?" Nastu asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." Gray answered.

Natsu chuckled at Gray and went along with it. The two continued their drive in merriment. They joked around and said sweet words to each other.

"So how saw last night?" Natsu asked.

"One of the best I've ever had, my pink prince." Gray answered with a wink.

"No," Natsu said, "When you went to work, at the club."

"Oh," Gray said, his voiced dropped a bit, "I rather not talk about my job."

"How come?" Natsu asked, "I mean if you mind me asking."

"It's nothing your pretty pink head needs to worry about." Gray said with a smile, "Hey! We're here!"

'He really doesn't want to talk about his job.' Natsu thought, 'I went push it.'

The men got out the car. "Where are we?" Natsu asked.

Gray wrapped his arm around Natsu's shoulder, "Fiore Skating Rink."

"Skating?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry it's going to be fun, you'll see." Gray said and led his boyfriend into the rink building.

It was cold in the building even with Natsu was wrapped in his coat and scarf so he snuggled into Gray's body heat enjoying the comfort it brought. Gray was enjoying having Natsu so close to him. Sadly Gray had to let go of Natsu to go to the clerk behind the desk to pay and get skates for Natsu and himself. When he came back with the skates, Natsu looked unsure.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, "Have you ever skated before?"

Natsu nodded and looked away in embarrassment. Gray smiled at Natsu's cuteness, he lifted Natsu's chine and took his lips on his own, "Don't worry," Gray said caringly, "I'll teach you everything I know."

"Ok." Natsu said with a dreamy smile and took the skates from Gray. He put them on and attempted to stand but fell into Gray's arms, "Easy now Natsu."

Natsu laughed a bit and let Gray guided him to the ice. Once they were on the ice all of Natsu's balance was out the window. His feet slide on the ice, if it weren't for Gray he would have landed on his ass. He clanged harder on Gray.

"Relax Natsu," Gray said calmly."It's like walking just don't lift your feet."

Natsu took a deep breath and steady himself, "There you go." Gray encouraged him, "Now I'm going to push us a bit. As I do I want you to do the same as my feet."

"Ok." Natsu said and watched Gray's feet and attempted to do the same, 'This isn't so bad.' Natsu thought. He began to get the hang of it and loosen his grip on Gray.

"Be careful Natsu." Gray warned.

"Don't worry Gray, I got this." Natsu said.

"Ok." Gray said let go of Nastu completely and skated in front him backwards.

"Show off!" Natsu shouted.

Gray only stick out his tongue and smirked as Natsu clumsily worked on the ice on his own. He eventually got the hang of it and was able to skate on his own perfectly but at a slow rate. He looked up a head and saw Gray gliding effortlessly on the ice. Gray was as graceful as he leaped and twirled. Natsu knew Gray had to be good but he didn't know Gray was practically an expert. He stopped in his tracks and admired Gray. He watched as Gray made his way closer to Natsu and took his hand.

"Gray!" Natsu yelped at the sudden momentum.

Gray chuckled and held tight to Natsu and pecked Nastu on the cheek. Natsu relaxed and enjoyed himself as him and Gray skated. Skated wasn't Natsu's favorite activity but with Gray it was most fun Natsu had. He had really fallen for the raven. They skated and laughed for hours until Natsu legs began to ached and said he was done.

"That was a lot of fun Gray, thanks for taking me." Natsu said as they left.

"But of course my pink prince." Gray said and hugged Natsu from behind, "I would do anything to make y boyfriend happy."

"Hey why don't we go to my place?" Natsu suggested, "I can make you dinner?"

"That's sounds good to me." Gray said and turned Natsu so they were now facing each other. They looked longing into each others' eyes for a moment before they closed the gap between them with their lips. Natsu could stay like this forever, sadly he needed air. When they did break their kiss, Gray drove them to Natsu's apartment.

"Lucy you home?" Natsu shouted as he walked into his home.

"Yeah I'm here." Lucy shouted from her room.

"Damn." Natsu said.

"Hey it's OK." Gray said resting his hand on Natsu shoulder, "I doubt she'll do anything that'll interrupt your night."

"Yeah you're right." Natsu said as he took off his shoes and his coat.

Gray did the same and plumped on the coach. Natsu sat close to him and turned on the TV, settled on a channeled and relaxed into the coach. Gray didn't like that there was space between them so he gabbed Nastu's arm and pulled him in embrace.

"Gray!" Natsu protested.

"What?" Gray whined, "Can't I cuddle with my boyfriend?"

"Alright." Natsu submit and cuddled with Gray, "But if you don't let me go, I'll never get to cook dinner."

"We can just order a pizza." Gray said back and nuzzled into Natsu neck.

"Hey! Ha ha ha! That tickles." Natsu laughed as Gray continued to tickle Natsu, "Gray stop."

"Aw but your laugh's so cute." Gray said.

This went on for awhile; they eventually stopped when Lucy came into the living room and saw the couple, "Awwwwww!" Lucy cooed, "Aren't you two adorable?"

"I know right." Gray said in agreement and kissed Natsu cheek.

"I'll just leave you two alone then." Lucy said and left the apartment with her Bloo.

Natsu sighed and had a gloom look on his face, "Hey." Gray said when he noticed Natsu's expression, "What's with the sad face?"

"I feel bad for Lucy." Natsu said, "She always leaves the apartment for us to have alone together and she has no one to be with except for her girl friends. She's lonely, she told me herself."

Gray pondered for a moment and came with an idea," Hey what if we introduce her to someone?"

"Who?"

"I know this guy from the club I work at, we're good friends. Anyway, he's single and we could introduce them to each other and maybe Lucy and Loke could get together."

"Gray that's an awesome idea!" Natsu praised his boyfriend and capture his lips into a kiss. "When can you ask him to meet her?"

"Well I have the next three days off so anytime I geuss, as long as they're both free."

"We could double date, because I'll need to check this guy out before I let near Lucy."

"Whatever you say baby." Gray said and kissed Natsu again and again to their hearts' content.

(A/N)

Wow didn't mean to make this such a long chapter but it just happened. Don't worry I promise there will be smut. I'm just taking this slow. Unless you want me to speed things up. I feel like I'm taking this too slow. Maybe I'll have smut in the next chapter, or not.

REVIEW! FAVORITE! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Loke!" Gray shouted as he walked into Celestial.

"Oh hey Gray," Loke said, "What are you doing here? You don't have to work today."

Gray walked over to his employer, "Hey remember when I told you about my new boyfriend?"

"Ah yeah!" Loke answered, "Nate right?"

"Natsu." Gray corrected, "Look Natsu has this roommate, her name is Lucy and,"

"Let me guess." Loke interrupted Gray, "You want me to take her out?"

"Yup."

"What's she like?"

"She's really nice and smart. She very beautiful too."

Loke pounder for a moment before responding, "OK. When?"

"How about this weekend? I'll be a double date, Natsu and I with You and Lucy." Gray suggested.

"Sounds good, you'll have to own me one though."

"Why? I'm getting you a date with this beautiful girl and I'm gonna have to own you a favor?"

"You got it." Loke said.

Gray grunted, "Fine." And he left the club. He walked to his car and drove to pick Natsu from his classes.

Gray had finally reached the school and saw Natsu waiting patiently. He pulled up to him and rolled down the window, "Hey there cutie! Going my way?"

"Really?" Natsu asked with a giggle, "You are so silly." Natsu climbed into the car and greeted Gray with a sweet kiss.

"How was your day?" Gray said and began to drive.

"It was fine Professor Dreyar actually showed up today and gave us a surprise pop quiz! Besides that nothing happen." Natsu answered, "Did your friend Loke agreed to go out with Lucy?"

"Yup, we're on for this weekend." Gray said.

"Yeah!" Nastu praised, "That's great! Now Lucy won't be so alone."

"Yeah and we'll have more time for us." Gray said seductively, smirked and winked at Natsu

Natsu rolled his eyes sarcastically with a small and a slight blush. He would admit that he's been craving to taste the raven and to feel every inch of his gorgeous body. Natsu blushed deepen as his thoughts progressed and began to get more lewd and heated. If Gray hadn't snapped out of his thoughts he would have been with a boner in Gray's car. And that would so embarrassing or would have turned Gray on if he noticed a bulge in Natsu pants. Though that may not be so bad. Maybe it's time they should have sex together. Then again it's still pretty early in their relationship and Natsu really didn't want to screw it up. Neither does Gray. If only Natsu knew he that Gray would still be with him after having sex with him.

The two men arrived at Natsu's apartment, it's been agreed that Gray could stay with Natsu on his days off. Gray couldn't be happier; he was always alone in his apartment and wanted to spend all his time with the pinkette. Inside the apartment the two were cuddled on the couch watching IZombie. (If you haven't heard of this show you having been living in a cellar. Watch it!) They were enjoying it for a while. It was kind of a lazy day; there wasn't anything to really do. So they stayed in each in each other arms watching a zombie woman fighting crime and other zombies. An hour passed and Lucy had finally come home.

"Hey boys." Lucy greeted them.

"Hi Luc," Natsu said, "How was your class."

"Total shit." Lucy replied and went into the kitchen, "Got any plans for tonight?"

"Yup!" Gray answered, "Cuddling with the bae!"

Natsu smiled widely and kissed Gray.

"Lucy do you have any plans this weekend?" Gray asked.

"No."

"Well you do now!" Natsu declared.

"Wait what?" Lucy had a confused look on her face.

"We're all going on a double date!" Natsu said. "Gray's friend Loke is going to be your date."

"So a blind date, with you two watching our every move?" Lucy asked.

"Yup!" the two men replied in unison.

Lucy chuckled at the two, "Ok then, well I guess I'll go out and buy myself a new outfit!"

It was Natsu's turn to chuckle at his female roommate. Lucy left the apartment with her money, left the two alone. Taking a chance Gray lifted Natsu's chin and brought his mouth to Nastsu's ear and nibbled the lope.

Natsu leat out a yelp, "Gray!" Natsu's face was now a red shade.

"Oh does someone have sensible ears?" Gray teased, "That's good to know." He added seductively.

"Ok! I'm getting up!" Natsu declared and ran to the kitchen with an even darker shade on his cheeks.

'Fuck, why does he have to do that?' Natsu thought, 'I don't know how longer I can hold back!'

"Natsu are you ok?" Gray yelled from the couch.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm fine." Natsu replied.

"OK." Gray said uncertainly, "So hey where are we going for our double date?"

"Hmm. I don't know?" Natsu asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

"How about your favorite restaurant?"

"As good as that sounds, why don't we go to your favorite?" Natsu asked returning to the couch now with chips.

Nastu placed a chip on his lips and stare at Gray for a answer. Gray smirked and lifted himself up so they were now face to face. Gray nibbled on the chip between them and continued until their lips touched. Gray lightly licked the salt off Natsu's lips. Gray was enjoying the saltiness combined with Natsu's flavor. Natsu was also enjoying this, perhaps a little too mush. Gray suddenly pulled Nastu closer on to his lap but stopped his actions when he felt something hard poking his stomach. Natsu was confused as to why Gray had stopped until he looked down and noticed a bulge in his pants.

'Shit!' Nastsu thought. He tried to escape Gray's grip but his struggles were fruitless.

"Hey where are you going?" Gray asked smirking.

"Um," Natsu couldn't answer, his erection was getting painful and he had to release.

"Let me help with that." Gray said and slowly unzipped Natsu's pants.

(A/N)

HEHEHE Cliffhanger. I know I'm evil.

I'm really sorry for those who were waiting for this chapter. I was lazy and I had no inspiration, so the one who's really at fault is Writer's Block. So blame him.

OK seriously I have something important to ask you my little sinners, you guys. In the reviews I want you to tell me who in this story should be the uke. The man with the most reviews mention in will be crowned uke. So please vote. Till next chapter. ; P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gray slowly unbutton and zipped down Natsu's pants, allowing Natsu's erection to stand but it was still restricted by his boxers. Gray smirked at the sight with lust and hunger. Natsu was excited, he wanted Gray to see him, touch him, kiss him, to do everything that would turn them on and lead them to the bed room. But as Gray reached to touch Natsu, Natsu grabbed his hand. Gray stared at Natsu with confusion.

"Natsu?" Gray asked concern because of the dark expression on the pinkette face.

"Gray," Natsu said and stared deep into Gray's blue eyes, "Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me if we do this you'll still stay with me." Natsu said.

"Natsu," Gray said and laid his hands on his boyfriend's cheeks, "I promise I'll stay with you for as long as you want me." And he pulled Natsu into a kiss.

The Kiss wasn't passionate nor was it lustful, it was sweet and loving. The kiss spoke so many unspoken words. Natsu could feel the love and trust in the kiss. But the sweetness was soon taken over with lust; they wanted each other here and now. Gray advance and slightly rubbed his fingers against Natsu's clothed erection. Natsu moaned into the kiss and licked Gray's lips asking for access. Gray gladly obliged but he wasn't going out without a fight. Gray and Natsu were soon in a battle of dominance with their tongues. Eventually Natsu decided to allow Gray to win. Gray explored the newly discovered wet, hot cavern. Becoming bolder Gray slipped his hand under Natsu's shirt gently caressing his body.

Natsu's moans became louder, demanding for more. Natsu gasped as Gray began to play with Natsu's now erected nipple with one hand as the other lifted Natsu's shirt. When his shirt was discarded Gray attacked Natsu's nipples hungrily. Gasping and moaning, Natsu clawed at Gray's shirt, taking the hint Gray quickly ripped his shirt and was thrown to the ground.

"Gray," Natsu said slightly panting, "The…. Bed…room."

Smirking and nodding in agreement, Gray stood holding Natsu bridal style and carried him to Natsu's bedroom while attacking each other lips with kisses and tongue. As their moans became louder, the more turned on they were. Gray opened Natsu's bedroom door and closed it behind them, not once breaking their kiss.

Gray gently laid Natsu onto his bed, finally breaking their kiss. Their lips still connected by a strain of saliva. Gray looked deep into Natsu's onyx shade eyes loving how they stared back with such lust. A smirk grew on Gray's lips and slowly and seductively crawled onto Natsu, reconnecting their lips. Gray brought down his harden groin to Natsu and rolled his hips to create friction. Natsu moaned loudly in the kiss. Gray loved that noise and wanted to hear it again and again. Repeating his previous actions harder, Natsu broke away from the kiss and gasped. Soon Natsu became a moaning mess, but a moaning mess Gray had been dying to see. Natsu's sounds were throwing Gray over the edge but he wanted to play with his pink prince a little longer. But Natsu hated being teased.

Natsu grabbed Gray's shoulders and rolled him over so now Natsu was straddling his hips. Gray look up at Natsu surprised be the actions but was more aroused. Seeing Natsu in this new light, so dominate, so sexy. Natsu smirked and lead down on Gray's neck, sucking, licking and biting. Gray moaned louder and louder but his erection was getting too painful. So was Natsu's.

"N-nat-su." Gray moaned, "P-please."

"Please what, Gray?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"My,"

"Oh this?" Natsu asked and slowly rolled his hips to their erections would touch under the fabric.

"Fuck!" Gray shouted. "Take off those damn clothes."

With the little strength he had left he pushed Natsu off and pulled of his pants and underwear. Gray quickly stripped himself completely bare. Before Gray could do anything else he felt a hand grabbing his erection. Gray tossed his back in pleasure causing him to fall on his back. Letting out more seductive moans, Natsu rubbed Gray at a slow pace but gradually picking up speed. Gray's moans were getting louder by the minute. Natsu couldn't wait any longer.

"Gray?" Natsu asked, Gray looked up at Natsu, "Sit up."

Gray obliged laying his back against the headboard; Natsu climbed onto Gray's lap and kissed him deeply. Gray wrapped one arm around Natsu's waist and the other firmly gripped one of Natsu's cheeks and slowly inching one finger to Natsu's entrance. Natsu stopped Gray's hand.

"Hold on for a sec," Natsu said and slipped off the bed and went into the nightstand next to his bed and pulled out a bottle of lubricate. He went back to his spot on Gray's lap and handed him the bottle. With a smirk, Gray pulled Natsu into a kiss as he poured a generous amount of lube into fingers. Gray inched his fingers towards Natsu's entrance and enter one digit. Natsu gasped at the sudden discomfort. To distract him, Gray pulled Natsu back to their kiss and gripped Natsu's erection along with his own in his other hand. Both men moaned in pleasure as their tongues danced and were rubbing each other. Gray added another finger but it seemed Natsu didn't noticed yet, so Gray added a third and began to sicissoring. Natsu broke the kiss and moaned out Gray name, Gray was encouraged by hi lover's cries and pushed harder and faster. Then his fingers rubbed a bundle of nerves that made Natsu scream in pleasure.

"Does that feel good?" Gray whispered into Natsu's ear and nibbled the lobe.

"Gray I'm gonna, "Natsu said through his panting.

"Come for me, Natsu," Gray said in a husky, low, sexy voice.

Natsu moaned out Gray's name and came all over Gray's hand and both of their chests."Gray," Natsu panted, "I can't wait any longer. Please I need you."

Without any hesitation Gray pulled out his fingers, Natsu wined at the lost but was replaced with something bigger and harder. Natsu screamed in pain and pleasure. "Oh god, Gray! Uh, fuck!" Gray groaned from the tightness. Natsu pushed Gray down on his back to relax as he did the work. Natsu rolled his hips and bounced on Gray's lap. Gray couldn't take it anymore and sat up and grabbed Natsu's hips and thrust into him, sending his dick deeper into Natsu. Gray rolled over to top and began to thrust into Natsu at a steady pace and pumped Natsu's erection in time with the thrusts. Was a moaning mess, the feeling of Gray inside him thrusting, sending him into a heavenly bliss.

"Oh Gray!"

"Natsu!"

"Harder! Faster!"

Gray tried to meet Natsu's pleads but he was at his end, so was Natsu but neither wanted this moment end. "Gray! I'm gonna gonna," unable to finish his sentence, Gray pulled almost completely out until his head was only left in and thrust with all this strength. With a load screams of pleasure, Natsu moaned Gray's name and came all over their chests. Natsu walls then closed all around Gray, the tightness was too much, and he shot his hot seed into Natsu. Natsu moaned again with the feeling of being filled with his love's hot juices. When Gray came down from his high he pulled out and collapse next to Natsu. With goofy grin, Natsu snuggled into Gray's chest not caring that they were sticky but Gray did.

"We need a shower." Gray said but made no effort to move out of the bed.

"Yeah, you stink too." Natsu giggled.

"No I don't, you stink."

"Fine we both stink."

Gray chuckled and pulled Natsu into a deep kiss. "But we really do need a shower."

"Alright," Natsu got up out of bed making his way to the bathroom, "You coming?"

He turned back at Gray, who was still lying in bed but was staring at Natsu's body. With a smirk he got up, "Oh yeah." He was going to get at least one more round with his boyfriend before the end of the day.

(A/N)

Wow today was been a pretty productive day for me today. I finished this chapter, redied my hair, made a huge ass painting for my dad did like five loads of laundry AND packed for a four day weekend. Now if that's not a productive day then I don't know what is. This is like my second time writing smut; so do not blame me for my poor writing! Blame my lack of knowledge, it's not my fault!

REVIEW! SHARE! OR WHATEVER! THANK YOU FOR READING!

Until the next chapter my little sinners!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh, Gray!" Natsu moaned loudly.

Gray loved that sound; it was all he wanted to hear. It music to his ears. Gray was on his knees, his hands gripping Natsu's ass and his lips wrapped around his harden member. Gray looked up watching the water running over Natsu's beautiful body and flushed face. Natsu's moans filling the bathroom, he was close and Gray knew it. With a satisfying 'pop' Gray let go and made his room back to his lover's lips. Their lips were sloppy and wet but neither care, they only wanted each other. Their movements became more desperate and sloppy.

"Gray," Natsu moaned, "Please, I want … more."

"Are you sure?" Gray asked concerned, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care, I want you." Natsu said clouded with lust.

Gray should have known better than to let lust take over his judgment but seeing Natsu in this state, hot, moaning, his mouth wide open, pressing his body so close to Gray's to create friction. He looked to vulnerable, so cute. Gray sat down setting Natsu on his lap and continued to kiss Natsu softy on his lips, his jaw line and down to his neck. Gray suck, kissed and licked Natsu's neck until he found Natsu's sweet spot and bite gently, just enough to make Natsu moaned. When Gray was done there was an impressive love bite on Natsu's neck.

"Gray, please," Natsu moaned again.

Hearing his lover's moans like that was pushing him off the edge of willpower. He couldn't wait longer. Gray reached out for the bottle lube they had brought with them and pour some on his member. He lined himself with Natsu already stretched entrance. Slowly he lowered Natsu onto himself. As Gray's tip pushed in Natsu let a breathy moan and let out a bigger one when Gray was completely in. They stayed this way for a moment until Natsu nodded, signaling Gray to move. Slowly Gray set Natsu on his back and pulled himself out to the tip and rammed himself back into Natsu, hitting his prostate dead on.

"AHHH! GRAY!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu was so high on pleasure so high he didn't hear the apartment door opening and closing.

~ Outside the bathroom~

"Natsu, I'm home." Lucy called out. She just came back from her shopping and found the perfect outfit for the date. She heard no response, "Gray? Natsu? Anyone?"

"HARDER! FASTER!" Natsu moaned loudly, "Ahh! GRAY! GRAY PLEASE! AHH, THERE! OH GOD!"

'Huh?' Lucy thought, 'No way is that,'

She walked over to the bathroom door and laid her ear on in, "Ahh, Natsu." Gray grunted, "God, shit. How can you be so tight when we just did this like five minuses ago?"

"Sh-shut u-AHHHH!" Natsu responded, "Gray, I'm gonna … I'm close."

"Me too." Gray said.

'OH MY GOD!' Lucy screamed in her head. She can heal her face heat up to a million degrees. Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing; Natsu and Gray were having sex, in the shower! She felt so embarrassed because she was still listening, realizing what she was doing she ran into room. There she found Bloo and Happy hiding under her bed trying to escape the sound of Natsu's and Gray's actions. She turned on her stereo on and just loud enough so Lucy couldn't hear them.

~Back to the Bathroom~

"Ahhh, so close." Gray grunted.

Natsu had already come onto their chests and was breathing heavily on Gray's shoulder. Gray thrusted a few more times until he was finally shot his hot seed into Natsu. Both men were panting hot messes cover in their sweat and cum. Luck thing they were in the shower, huh? When he came down for his sex high Gray relaxed and reached for the bar of soap and began to wash off the cum on Natsu's chest.

"Gray?"

"Hold still," Gray said and continue to wash his lover.

After about a half an hour or cleaning each other the two men were tired from their previous actions and crashed on the couch slightly wet and in towels. Then Natsu was able to hear loud music coming from Lucy's room. 'Wait,' Natsu thought, 'Is Lucy, home?! Oh god when did she get here? Did she hear me and Gray?' Heat became to rise in Natsu's cheeks. Gray noticed his blush and smirked.

"Awww, what's wrong Pinky," Gray said teasingly, warping his arm around Natsu and forcing him onto his lap, "Think about the fun we were having in the shower?" Natsu's blushed deepened, "You we could that again right now." Gray said seductively and slid his hand down to Natsu's rear and gently groped it.

"G- Gray!" Natsu shouted in protest, "Can't you hear that music?"

"Huh?" Gray asked and then he actually heard the music coming from Lucy's room, "Oh."

Natsu got up from Gray's lap and walked over to Lucy's room and knocked on the door, "Luce, are you there?"

"Y-yes." A small voiced answered.

"Um, when exactly did you get here?"

"Awhile ago."

"You didn't happen to hear anything when you got home, did you?"

"M-maybe."

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Gray said loudly from the couch, "So what if she heard us having sex."

"GRAY!" Natsu shouted at him.

Gray got up from the couch and warped his arm around Natsu's shoulder, "Lucy, look I'm sorry if this is awkward for you and that you heard what you heard. I just couldn't wait a minute longer to have Natsu to myself, you know?" he said through the door, "Come on let's get dresses babe."

So Natsu and Gray went back to Natsu's room to retrieve their clothes and afterwards they lay together in Natsu's bed enjoying the peaceful silence until there was a vibration noise coming from Gray's pocket. Gray cursed and pulled out his phone. He looked at the caller ID and a small smile appeared on his face. 'I wonder who it is?' Natsu thought but was happy to see his Gray smiling.

Gray answered, "Hi Mom."

'Mom?!'

"Yeah I'm fine; actually I'm happy to say that I found someone." Gray said and looked at Natsu who blushed and smiled. Gray pulled the phone away and pressed to speaker button,

"Oh really? What's his name, is he cute, hot, sexy? Come on Gray give Momma the details." A female voice spoke through the phone.

"Say hi," Gray whispered to Natsu.

Natsu nodded, "Hello Mrs. Fullbuster, I'm Natsu Dragneel. It's to ah, hear you I guess.' Natsu said with a slight chuckled.

"Is that him?" Gray's mother asked.

"Yup and to answered you question he's down right damn sexy." Gray said and kissed Natsu's now blushing face.

"That's good to know," she said with a chuckled, "So Natsu, will you be coming over for Gray's birthday dinner next week?"

"Birthday!?" Natsu asked loudly/

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Gray asked with a smile, "It's my birthday next week."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wow you could have told me it was going to be your birthday soon." Natsu said to Gray after he hanged up his phone.

"Why?" Gray asked looking confused, "It's not that big of a deal. I'm only going to be one year older that what I am now."

"Well I fell like a bad boyfriend for not knowing your birthday." Natsu mumbled.

Gray let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist holding him close and kissed his cheek. "You're not a bad boyfriend ok? We've only been dating for only a few weeks now, how would you know about my birthday? Plus I didn't know yours."

'He has a point.' Natsu thought, "You're right. But now that I do know," Natsu twisted around to face Gray, "I'll have to get you a present." He kissed Gray softly.

"You don't have to get me anything." Gray kissed Natsu's forehead.

"Yes I do. There's no argument, I'm getting you a birthday present!"

"Honestly Natsu I don't want anything but you."

Natsu blushed.' Damn why does he have to be like this. I love him.' Natsu thought and buried his face in Gray's neck, "You're getting a present rather you like or not damn it!" Natsu mumbled into Gray's neack. Gray chuckled and tightened his grip on Natsu, 'He's so cute.' Gray thought. They stayed like this for awhile until they eventually fell asleep in each other arms.

~Magical Time Skip to tomorrow morning~

"Gray!"

Gray groaned and rolled over so his face was now buried in the pillow below him. Natsu let of an excreting sigh. He got on the bed and rolled Gray back on his back. Natsu that straddled on Gray's hips with a mischievous smile placed on his lips. Slowly he lowered down to Gray's ear and gently nibbled his ear lobe. No reaction. Natsu then very slowly but deliciously rolled his hips hard on Gray. Natsu then peppered Gay's face with small lingering kisses over face. Gray slowly began to show signs he was waking up. Gray moaned feeling the friction and slowly opened his eyes but his vision was still foggy.

"Na-natsu?" Gray mumbled.

Natsu smiled and capture Gray's lips in a slow gentle sweet kiss, "Morning Sleepyhead."

"Good morning." Gray greeted Natsu and rose to sit up with Natsu still in his lap. Gray wrapped his arms around his pinkette and stole another kiss from him. Natsu snaked his arms around Gray's neck and stared into his eyes lovingly, Gray stared back just as loving. The two were enjoying the moment until a certain blonde barged into the room.

"Natsu! We're going to be late!" Lucy yelled frustrated.

She looked at the two lovers glaring daggers at her for ruining their beautiful moment, "I don't care what you two were doing but we have class! Now get your ass moving Natsu Dragneel or I'll leave it here!" she then marched out the room.

Natsu whined as he let go of his raven and went to leave the room already dressed for the day. "Natsu!" Gray whined and ran after Natsu and wrapped his arms around him again and buried his face into his shoulder. "Please don't go."

"Come on Gray, I have to go." Natsu said with sympathy.

"Do you really?"

"Yes." Natsu said firmly.

"Come on," Gray said, "Can't you just, you know, maybe skip a day?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"No."

"Come on, babe. We can have all sorts of fun." Gray said seductively slowly inching his hand down to Natsu's nether region.

"OK!" Natsu shouted with a red face and pushed Gray off with a nervous laugh. "I have to go. You can stay here and do whatever you want and I'll be back in a few hours OK? OK." Natsu said quickly and grabbed his bag and keys and walked to the door. Gray followed in pursuit but Natsu had closed the door behind him. Gray stood there with a sad and turned around, 'Wow no goodbye?' he thought. Then the door opened and two strong arms turned Gray around and meet a pair of lips on his.

"Bye." Natsu said with a smile and went behind the door again.

"Bye." Gary sighed with a big grin.

"Oh god did Natsu leave without me?" Lucy asked running out the kitchen panicky and angrily, "He's not going to go anywhere without the fucking car keys!" and with that she ran out the door slamming in shut leaving Gray alone in apartment with a white puppy and strangely blue colored cat. Gray looked down at the two pets, he sat on his heels and extended his arm at the two, "Hey we've haven't been properly intruded yet; I'm Gray."

The two animals looked at him with an annoyed look that said, "We know."

~Time skip to a few hours after school~

"Gray!" Natsu sang, "I'm back! Did ya miss me?" Natsu closed the door behind him holding a light blue bag in his hand but holding it behind his back, hoping Gray wouldn't see.

"He, where you've been? I thought you get out at like one; it's four now." Gray asked but was smiling regardless.

"Oh, just doing some shopping that's all."

"Oh were you?" Gray asked smug. "It won't happen to be my birthday present now would it?"

"Nope." Natsu said and ran into his bedroom to hide the bag. He came back into the living room and joined Gray on the couch, "What ya watching?" Natsu asked peering at the television.

"iZombie." Gray answered.

Natsu snuggled closer to his boyfriend,"You know tomorrow's Saturday." Natsu stated.

"I know and so is our double date with Lucy and Loke." Gray said and kissed the top of Natsu head.

"Good you remember."

"How could I forget?"

"I wait to see Lucy happy. Are you sure Loke is good for her?" Natsu asked.

"I promise and if he does anything bad I'll kick his ass. And he knows I will."

Natsu chuckled, "Good." Natsu climbed up and laid on Gray's chest and kissed him, "So what do you want to do for now?"

"I think of a few things." Gray said and gently pulled Natsu down for another kiss.

After a while the two decided to just stay on the couch and continued to watch iZomble until Lucy came home, "Um guys?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Hey Luce." Natsu greeted, "What's up?"

"Um, about our double tomorrow," Lucy paused afraid of what she'll say next.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

"Um, I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"What!?" both men shouted in unison.

"Well, it turns out I have somewhere important tomorrow and I don't know how long it'll take."

"Where do you have to be?" Gray asked.

"I rather not say." Lucy said.

"Ok what if we have it tonight instead?" Natsu asked looking at Gray hopefully.

"Yeah that could." Lucy said with enthusiasm and looked over at Gray too.

"Alright I'll call Loke right now and asked." Gray said pulled out his phone.

"Thanks babe." Natsu said and happily pecked Gray's cheek.

Gray chuckled and dialed Loke's number in. Natsu and Lucy left the living room and went to their own bedrooms to get ready

"Hello." Loke said into his phone.

"Hey man I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Look we need to move the date from tomorrow tonight. Can you do that?"

"Hmm, I don't know.

"Come on Loke, I know the club's closed tonight and you have absolutely nothing to do." Gray said annoyed.

"Ok fine geez man chill. Where are we going?"

Gray gave Loke the time and the place. He thanked his friend and hang. Gray got up and went to Natsu's room, "Hey great news, Loke said he could,"

Gray didn't finish his sentenced and stared at Natsu. In front of him Natsu was only in his boxers but his arms were in a shirt, "Loke can make it." Natsu finishing Gray's sentence, "Great." He put the rest of his shirt on and looked at Gray, noticing he was staring. Smirking, Natsu went up to Gray and closed to door behind them and grabbed the back of Gray's neck, "You know," he said pulling Gray's face closer, "We have some time before we have to get ready, hmm?" he said subjectively.

Gray chuckled and closed the gap between the two of them. 

(A/N)

It's 1:53 in the morning, you can't sleep, you're hungry and listening to Panic at the Disco! So what do? Finish writing the latest chapter of your gay fanfiction and go to AO3 and read GenosXSaitama lemons. Hehehe. Has anyone seen One Punch Man yet? If you haven't you should it's really good only problem, it's not in English yet. I love Genos he's adorable.

I bet your all wondering what's in the blue bag right. I'll give you a few hints, there are two items, one's black and the other; you'll just have to wait and see. Till text time my little sinners. ;P


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Gray….. Please we, we need to…. Hurry," Natsu panted.

"Hold on. I'm so close." Gray groaned,

Though the two men were to be ready to leave and go to their dinner with their best friends, they've decided to indulge themselves with each other.

"Please Gray, faster. We have to, Ahhhhh."

"Hey this was your idea. Plus I can only go as fast as I can." Gray grunted.

As the two lovers were on cloud nine, Lucy was not the least bit amused. She had been ready for at least ten minutes, when they should have left in five. And sitting in the car waiting is no fun. Lucy decided to turn on the radio.

"I swear if those two don't get in this car at the end of the next song, I'll leave them here and go on this date by…"

Suddenly the passengers' door along with one of the back's opened and two out of breath and flustered men sat down and buckled their seat belts.

"Ready to go Luce?" Natsu asked still huffing.

"Yeah like five minutes ago." Lucy said and looked in the review mirror to look at Gray's own flushed cheeks and a satisfying grin on his lips, "I see the two of you took your sweet time." Lucy started the engine and took off. During the ride Gray had kept messing with Natsu rather it was just a simple touch at a certain spot on his neck or whispering something in his ear so Lucy couldn't hear, it made Natsu smile, yelp or blush even darker. Gray and Natsu may be enjoying their games but it annoyed Lucy. After hearing Natsu giggled for the thousand she turned the volume up on the radio and tried to only focus on driving and not killing the two men.

After another twenty minutes of driving listening to nothing to boy band hellish annoying songs, Lucy let out a breath of relief and drove into the parking lot of the restaurant and turned off the engine.

"Finally!" Natsu shouted with glee, "I'm starving!"

"Aren't you always hungry," Gray said wrapping his arm around Natsu's shoulders and drew him closer, "Especially for me?" Gray whispered into Natsu's ear. Natsu let out a yelp when Gray's hand lowered down to Natsu's rear and gave it a pinch. Lightly punching his shoulder Natsu walked abit faster towards the door and held it open for everyone to get in. Once inside Gray went up to the hostess and told her his name and the reservation. After looking in up she smiled and led them to a table where Loki had already been seated and sipping red wine.

"Loke!" Gray said.

Loke stood from his seat and greeted Gray. "Hey Gray." Loke looked over to Lucy and smirked. Loke took Lucy hand, "Lucy Heartfilia I presume? Of course such a beautiful name has to belong to a beautiful woman as yourself." He held her hand to his lips and pecked, "I'm Loke, it's an honor."

Gray looked over at his boyfriend and boy did he look mad. Natsu looked like he was trying to burn Loke with his glare alone. A quite chuckled escaped Gray's lips and squeezed Natsu's hand for comfort, also to save his friend from being punched in the face.

"Oh," Loke said when his gaze finally met Natsu's, "You must be Natsu." Loke went to sahke Natsu's hand. "Gray said a lot about you."

Natsu's eyes soften a little, "Oh is that so?"

"Yup. He goes on and on about how handsome you are."

Gray began to blush as his best spun out word after word how Gray praises Natsu at work. And more Loke went on Natsu's own cheeks would turn redder. Gay let out a nervous laugh and forced Loke back in his seat and took the one next to him. Lucy and Natsu seat on the opposite of them and took a look at the menus in front of them.

"So Lucy," Loke said. Lucy looked from her menu, "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Oh well," Lucy paused to think, "I really like to write."

"Cool have I read anything from you?"

"Oh nooo. I'm just a college student I haven't even written a whole book yet."

"Well I'll make sure I'll be first in line to get my hands on your first masterpiece."

Lucy blushed at his kind words,"Thank you."

As Loke and Lucy's conversation continued Natsu only stared daggers at Loke. Gray noticed and reached Natsu's hand to again comfort him. Natsu eyes soften and looked into Gray's with a happy smile.

"You ok?" Gray whispered. "I sense you don't like Loke."

"I don't trust him." Natsu said back.

"You don't trust any of the guys I meet." Lucy said a matter of factly.

"Natsu I swear you have nothing to worry about." Loke said.

"Right, we'll just see." Natsu said back.

The rest of dinner went without any real problems. Though Loke had drunk a large amount of wine. By the end of the meal Loke's words began to slur but his steps did not wobble. Loke and Gray paid for their meal and left the restaurant Loke and Natsu actually began to talk.

"Natsu, you're really ok with Gray's job?" Loke asked.

"What do you mean? Gray works the night shift at your club right?"

"Well yeah but do you know what he actually does there?"

"Well isn't he a bartender or waiter?"

"No not even close."

Now Natsu was more confused than before. What could Gray be doing at his club?

"What does he do?"

Before Loke could answer Gray came out of nowhere and covered Loke's mouth. "Shut it Loke!" Gray said. Loke threw Gray off, "Well doesn't he deserve to know?"

"Yeah but not from you." Gray said and garbed Loke and dragged him away to his car.

Natsu walked up to Gray peeved. "Gray." He said in a strict voice. "What was Loke going to say? What is that you actually do at Loke's club? I want answers Gray."

"Gray sighed in defeat. He knew eventually Natsu might find out but he didn't want Natsu to hear it from Loke or tell him in a parking lot of some restaurant. "Natsu I'll tell you I promise but I can't, not here at least. I have to drive Loke home but as soon as I get back to your place I'll tell you everything."

"Fine." Natsu said, "But you better be back tonight or I'll lock the door and never let you in."

Gray smiled at Natsu and pecked his lips, "I promise I'll be back and I'll tell everything you want to know."

With that said Gray went into Loke's car and drove off to take his intoxicated friend home. Natsu went into Lucy and his car. And was feeling anxious. What could Gray be hiding?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11

'Where is he?' The same question continued in Natsu's mind over and over again. 'What is he doesn't want to tell me and ran away? What if he doesn't really care about and found an opportunity to flee. What if he left me?' Natsu felt like he was on the verge of tears. 'I wish Gray was here right now.'

(Gray's point of view, sort of)

'This drunken bastard.' Gray thought. He was sitting in the driver's seat driving his intoxicated friend, Loke.

"You know you're a bastard right now?" Gray told Loki, who was lying on the back seats.

"Yeah I know."

"And that you probably just ruined my relationship?"

"You don't that."

"Really how do you think Natsu will react when I tell I take my clothes off in front of a bunch of perverted people for a living?"

"You know he might understand. You'll never know until you tell him."

"I was going to tell him when I was ready, but your drunken ass almost told him."

"Sorry about that."

"Its fine I know it's not your fault when you're drunk. You should have gone easy on the wine."

"Yeah." Loke said in agreement.

Gray turned and pulled into Loke's driveway," We're here."

Loke grunted and got out the car. Gray rolled down the window, "I'm going to drive this back to Natsu's ok?

"Yeah it's fine as long I get it back in one piece."

"Sure." Gray said and drove off to Natsu's. The entire ride to his boyfriend's apartment was nerve wrecking. How will Natsu react? Will he still care about me? Will he still want me? Will he leave me? Gray let out a sad sigh. He has a right to know after all. 'I can't keep something like this from him. Not forever.' Gray thought. And he continued to drive. After another ten minutes of internal conflict in his mind and drive. Pulling into the complex's lot and getting out of the car.

"I have to tell him." Gray said out loud, but why was his body telling him to run away?

Building up confidence with every step he took he went into the complex and climbed the stairs, With every step he went over and over in his head what he was going to tell his boyfriend. But all his confidence disappeared when he was face to face with the door of Natsu's apartment. His arms would not comply and won't open the door. Gray went over what he was going to say again in his mind. This was Natsu, someone Gray cared deeply about and would never want to hurt him. Rediscovering his confidence he grabbed the doorknob and went onto the apartment.

Inside Gray saw Natsu asleep on the couch. Natsu looked so cute. His lips were parted slightly, his face completely relaxed. This made Gray happy and full of adoration for the sleeping man. Gray was going to regret this but, he shook Natsu's shoulder. Slowly Natsu's eyes opened and landed on Gray. He moved slightly over to make enough room for Gray. When settled down on the couch Natsu snuggled into Gray's body getting comfortable.

"You took too long getting back." Natsu mumbled due to the sleep still in his system.

"I know, but I'm here now." Gray responded with.

"So," Natsu said now looking Gray in the eyes, "Are you going to tell what it is you do at Loke's club?"

Gray paused for a moment. He didn't expect Natsu to ask right away. Well no time like the present, right? Looking deep in Natsu's eyes he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Promise me something first." Gray said.

"What?"

"Promise me if I tell you, you will stay with me." Gray said with sad eyes.

Natsu sat completely sat up to look at him at eye level and he placed his arms on Gray's shoulders. He drew his face closer to Gray's, mere inches away. "Gray, anything you say will not change what I think or feel for you. It's ok, you can tell me."

"Oh Natsu," Gray sighed and closed the gap between them.

Gray sighed into the kiss, 'His lips are so soft.' He thought, 'Please don't let this be the last time I get to feel his lips.'

Natsu ended the kiss, "You can tell me anything, Gray."

"Ok. I'll tell you." Gray said, "As you know I work at Loke's club." Natsu nodded in agreement. "Well what I didn't tell you is what kind of club it is." Gray paused to look Natsu in the eyes. "Natsu I work at a strip club."

"Oh." Natsu said, "Gray it's ok. I don't care."

"That's not all," Gray said, "I'm a stripper. I take my clothes in front of people for a living." Gray felt like he was the most disgusting thing on the Earth.

"Gray." Natsu drew Gray closer to him. He could feel Gray tense in the embrace. Natsu began to rub his boyfriend's back in attempts to comfort him. "Gray I don't care. I bet you really didn't have a choice. You needed money right?"

Gray nodded his head, "It's fine. All that matters is that you told me and that tells me you trust me. Thank you." Natsu kissed Gray's head.

"Wait," Gray said lifting his up to see Natsu's face to tell if he was lying, "You're not disgusted? You don't to throw me out and end our relationship?"

"Of course not!" Natsu said, "Why on earth would I ever do that? I really care for you Gray. Aand after all we both promise to stay together right" Natsu smiled.

Gray smile at the pinkette. Gray was happy, overjoyed. He kissed him with such love that was immediately returned. "Thank you." Gray said.

"Of course Gray. What kind of man would I be if I let you go?" Natsu said and kissed Gray's cheek. "However."

'Oh god.' Gray thought, 'What now?' he began to panic in his head.

"I think it's unfair I haven't got to get a private show. Hmm?" Natsu said seductively.

Gray hummed in agreement, "You know what? You're right." Gray let go of Natsu and walked to Natsi bedroom and dropped his coat, "But I think you deserve more than a show." Gray said beckoning Natsu with his finger. Natsu smirked and followed Gray into the bedroom.

Inside the room Gray grabbed Natsu and pulled him in a deep kiss. Their tongues playing with each other in their mouths. Gray then separated their lips earning a whined from Natsu. Gray chuckled and pushed Natsu onto the bed, "Don't worry baby," Gray said climbing over Natsu, "There more where take came from. " Gray reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out and selected a song. The music played and he sat in down the bed side table. He got off the bed and began to sway his hips to the beat turned away from Natsu. As the music's speed up so Gray's movements speed up as well. Fist he played with the hem of his shirt, only bringing up to see his back. Natsu watched as Gray's back muscles moved. Getting even more turned on when Gray finally took the whole shirt off. Turning to face Natsu, Gray face had the most seductive look as he ran his hands over his hips and his toned chest. Then he raked his fingers threw his hair.

Natsu was so aroused by Gray's show, his pants becoming too tight. Natsu reached down his to open his pants. Gray grabbed his hand, "Allow me." Gray said and ducked down to Natsu's groin. He nuzzled his nose into Natsu creating delicious friction. Natsu moaned and bucked his hips. Gray grabbed Natsu hips to prevent any more movements. Gray used his teeth to undo the button of the pants and then the zipper. Natsu's erection was still confined in his underwear. Gray stood up again and turned around. He dropped his hips grind against Natsu's cock.

"Gray," Natsu moaned into his ear.

Gray turned again and grinded their groins together. Gray took Natsu's hands brought them to hold onto his ass. Natsu groaned and gave Gray a squeeze, drawing a moan from Gray. Gray continued to grind against Natsu. "Natsu." Gray groaned. Natsu took on hand and unbuttoned Gay pants and reached in his boxers. Gray gasped at the sudden movement. Natsu rubbed Gray's head driving the raven crazy. Gray couldn't hold his moans or keep hips moving. Gray's moans and groans were driving the pinkettes wild as well. Natsu couldn't take it anymore.

He gabbed Gray's waist and threw him under Natsu on the bed. Gray let out a soft "oof" as he fell. Natsu towered over him with a predatory look that made the raven shiver. Natsu leaned down to kiss Gray deeply then his jaw to his neck. "I thought you wanted show?" Gray asked enjoying the Natsu's lips and tongue all over his neck. "I rather have you." whispered huskily into his ear. Natsu took off his own shirt and both of their pants along with their boxers. Natsu brought his lips to Gray's perked nipples. More moans came out of Gray. His head felt so dizzy with pleasure. Natsu began to kiss a trail down his chest to Gray black haired navel. Natsu went down to his inner thighs and sucked and lightly bit love bites everywhere.

"N.. natsuuuu." Gray moaned, "Please."

Nastu stopped and looked into Gray's eyes, "What baby?" Natsu teased with Gray's thigh with light rubs, "I don't don't know what to do if you don't tell me Gray."

Gray never knew Natsu was a tease but he didn't care, he wanted Natsu badly. "I want you."

"You want me to do what?" Natsu asked and licked Gray's neck.

"Fuck me." Gray said.

Natsu chuckled in Gray's ear, "Gladly."

Reaching over Gray Natsu got the lube and condom from his bedside table. Taking the lube from Natsu's hand Gray rubbed the lube on his own fingers. "You didn't you Natsu," Gray said as he reached down to his own entrance, "So I'll give one." He pushed one finger in, moaning Natsu's name loudly. Natsu watched his boyfriend finger himself right in front of him, making him harder if possible. Gray added a second finger digging deeper in himself searching for his sweet spot. Natsu was going crazy but finally snapped when Gray moaned even louder, finally finding his prostate Natsu garbaed the lube pouring some on his hand and pulled Gray fingers out replacing them with his own.

"Only I am allowed to make you moaned like that." Natsu growled hitting Gray's prostate dead on. Gray moans were more like screams now, getting louder every time Natsu touched his spot. "Understand?" Natsu asked, hitting his spot even harder.

"Yes! Yes! God, Natsu!" Gray moaned, "Please, N…natsu. I'm gonna,"

Natsu pulled his fingers out making Gray whine at the loss. Natsu pulled Gray into another deep kiss. Natsu grabbed the condom his left on the bed. Ripping the foil wrapping and rolling the rubber over his cock. He grabbed Gray's hips and position himself. "Ready?" Natsu asked. "Oh god yes. Natsu please fuck me." Natsu slowly pushed himself into Gray tight, hot hole. Natsu groaned when he was completely in. He panted trying to keep himself from losing control and just mindlessly fuck Gray into next week. He stayed still to let Gray become relaxed.

"Natsu," Gray said panting loudly, "Please move."

Natsu nearly pulled himself completely out and slammed into Gray. Gray screamed with pleasure, ranking his nails into Natsu's back. The room was filled with moans and screams of pleasure. Natsu changed to angle so he could hit Gray's prostate.

"Natsu. Natsu." Gray chanted his lovers name over and over again.

Natsu knew Gray was close, so was he. His thrusts became out of controlled and uneasy. He thrusted harder and harder and harder until Gray screamed his lover's name and came all over himself and Natsu's chests. Suddenly Gray's muscles collapsed onto Natsu. He came hard into the condom. He collapse next to Gray, he pulled the condom off and tied up to throw it into the waste bin. Natsu smiled at Gray and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Wow, "Gray said laughing heartily, "I didn't think you were that good."

"Hey." Natsu said laughing as well.

"So," Gray said sounding serous now, "Your really are ok with me being a,"

"Gray," Natsu said, "I don't care. It's only a job and I trust you. I'm just glad you told me." He kissed Gray's temple. Suddenly the two were aware that Gray's phone was still playing. Now it was playing Ellie Golding, "Love me like you do." Both men laughed. Natsu reached and turned the music and phone off. He kissed Gray lovingly. "It's getting late, let's sleep." Natsu said. Gray hummed in agreement and snuggled into Natsu's chest.

"Good night, Natsu." Gray yawned.

(A/N) Yeah for long updates! I ment to upload way earlier but at least it's up now! And don't worry the story isn't over. What kind of author would I be if I were the end my story here?

REVIEW! SHARE! FAVORITE! OR WHATEVER! THANKS FOR READING!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'My boyfriend's a stripper. My boyfriend is a stripper.' The same sentence continuingly repeated in Natsu's head. He was currently lying in bed with Gray. He had confessed last night about his job and Natsu had accepted it. However Natsu didn't completely. After their inanimate moment all he could think was Gray on stage, taking his clothes off miserably as perverted men and woman throw money to make him dance. Natsu did trust Gray, it was said perverted men and woman he didn't. At least he knew Loke owned the club and can trust him to make sure no one was to harm Gray anyway while he worked. But he wanted to be the one to protect his Gray. Natsu was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Gray stir in his sleep. Gray's eyes fluttered open and landed on his smiling pinkette boyfriend.

"Hey." Gray said sleep laced in his voice.

"Good morning." Natsu said and kissed his forehead. "Last was pretty fun huh?"

Gray's eyes widen as he remembered last night's events. A red hue donned on his cheeks. Natsu couldn't make out what expression Gray made, embarrassment, shame, fear?

"Hey," Natsu said concerned and placed his hand on his cheek, "What's wrong?"

Gray signed, he turned his faced to kiss Natsu's palm. "I can't believe I told you and that you accepted it. That I'm actually waking up next to you again."

Natsu tighten his grip around Gray, "Of course I did. I'm your boyfriend am I not? It's my job to accept you and care for you as you are." Natsu said and again kissed Gray's forehead.

Tear dot the corners of Gray eyes but he wore a smile happy smile, "Thank you."

Natsu kissed away Gray's tears before they could streak Gray's face. They continued to lay in the peaceful silence. Natsu had never seen this side of Gray before and he was grateful for it. He wanted to see and know everything about the man he was laying with. He couldn't wait. They beautiful moment was shattered when Natsu's roommate had knocked on hi bedroom's door.

"Natsu wake up, it's almost noon. Get your ass up." Lucy shouted from the door.

Natsu groaned loudly and refuse to loosen his grip on Gray."Go away." He said loud enough so Lucy could hear him.

"No!"

"It's ok." Gray said, "I have to use the bathroom anyway." He lightly pushed Nastu until he let him go.

Gray went around the room to collect his clothes. Natsu couldn't help but admire his lover's beautiful body. The way the muscles in his back move, his pale fair skin seeming to glow in the light sunlight and his long slender legs. Perhaps being a stripper had its benefits; for both of them. Nastsu let out a sigh and pushed himself out of bed to follow Gray's actions. After he had on his boxers and a shirt Natsu creped behind Gray and held him in a warm embrace and kissed the nape of Gray's neck.

"You go to the bathroom I'll take care of breakfast, k?" Natsu asked.

"Sure."

Natsu went into the kitchen and gather the ingredients he would he need. Lucy came into the kitchen completely dressed in a black dress, heels, and her hair in a neat little bun with a few strands falling out and face full in makeup.

"And where are you going?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"I have a date with Loki." Lucy simply answered and pulled out a water bottle from the fridge.

"Already? Didn't we all have a date last night?"

"He invited me to a lunch date."

"OK but isn't it a bit early for lunch?"Natsu asked.

"Natsu it's almost one o'clock."

What? Natsu glance at the clock and was indeed twelve fifty-four. "Wow. We slept in late huh?"

"Well I would assume, Gray and you would be really tired after last night."

Natsu stopped for a moment and the red color darken in his cheeks.' So she heard us again, dam it. This is getting too embarrassing.' Natsu thought.

"I didn't know Gray had the lungs to be so loud." Lucy said taking a sip from her water. "Welp, I gotta go meet Loki at one thirty. I'm going to get going. You two have fun." Lucy left the apartment to leaving the blushing pinkette in the kitchen thinking he should get his room soundproof. He was drawn out of his thoughts went the sound of the shower came on. With a devious smile Natsu sneaked into the bathroom without Gray noticing and took his clothes. Natsu went back into the kitchen to continued cooking their breakfast. A few minutes the shower was turned off.

"Natsu where are my clothes" Gray yelled from the bathroom.

"I don't know? Didn't you bring them with you to the bathroom?" Natsu asked trying hard not to laugh at his actions.

Bathroom door opened and Natsu could hear Gray's feet padding the hard wood floors. The steps had stopped when at the entrance to the kitchen. Natsu turned around to see Gray dripping wet with nothing with a small towel barely holding onto his hips. Natsu eyes trailed down Gray's wet, well toned, chiseled chest down to the dark hair that outlined his navel. Natsu was glaring at the towel, angry that it was covering Gray's. Gray smirked when he noticed that he had Natsu's attention, he walking over to the small table and took a seat in the chair spreading his legs the towel nearly undone and fell and wasn't doing a well job of covering Gray anymore.

"So what ya cooking?" Gray asked.

Natsu snapped out his thoughts to focus on making food for the two of them. "Just some eggs and sausage."

"Sound good." Gray replied, he got up from his chair and stood in front of Natsu, he lead his chest his chest on Natsu, their lips a few centimeters. The water on Gray's body was getting Natsu wet as well and hot. Natsu just wanted to take that towel off Gray's body and let Gray have his way with him, Gray went to Natsu's ear slowly licking the shell, Natsu let out a gasp. Gray smriked and whispered, "Where are my clothes Natsu?"

Natsu frowned not happy how this was a devious plan. Gray snickered at his boyfriend's frowning face.

"Oh you think you're so clever don't you?" Natsu asked.

"Yup." Gray replied still snickering.

Natsu let out an irritating sound and thought of something and smirked. He turned aroung and turned off the stove and went back to Gray. He graped the back of his head and smashed their lips into a sloppy kiss but Gray could care less if it was sloppy. He loves to kiss Natsu. The kiss was long and lingering. Gray swiped his tongue over Natsu's bottom lip to ask for entrance, which was greatly accepted. Their tongues collided; Gray took every chance he could to feel Natsu's warmth. Gray eventually began to grind his hips.

That's when Natsu broke the kiss and turned around. He placed the foods he cooked and walked over to the small with two plates. He placed them down and went to the fridge and cup cover to get milk and glasses. When he finally sat down to eat, he looked over at Gray. Gray returned the look with a glare.

"What?" Natsu asked with "innocence", "You should eat before to food gets cold."

Gray sighed and took a seat. He took a bite of the food and glanced at Natsu as he took a bite of the end of a big sausage and Natsu made sure to look Gray directly in his eyes as he did, slowly. Gray could feel himself getting aroused from the simple sight and realized he was still in nothing but the small towel.

"I'm going to get dress." Gray said standing up from his chair.

"OK." Natsu said and continued to eat.

Once Gray was in Natsu's room he went into deep thought. 'How am I supposed to feel ok about this? I really don't have with Gray stripping, just the people who go to see him and throw pity dollar bills at him. It's also not fair, Gray doesn't qualify for anything else but dancing. It's not like there were any dance crews looking for a new dancer every day or a dance studio for that matter.

Gray walked into the kitchen and walked over to Natsu and placed a kiss on top his head, "So," Gray said as he took the place to the sink to be washed, "What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know." Natsu said, "Um, hey Gray?"

"Yeah Pinky?" Gray asked with a little smile.

"I was wondering,"

"Yeah?"

Natsu opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. He just sat there his mouth gaping like a fish out of water.

"Natsu what is it?" Gray asked.

"I was just wondering," Natsu had to think of something fast. He couldn't ask what he wanted; afraid he would start a conflict with his boyfriend, "When are we going to your mom's for your birthday?"

"Oh well, let's see today's Sunday so," Gray paused for a moment, "Friday."

"Ok, good. WE can go after I'm done this school." Natsu said.

"Yeah." Gray agreed.

Natsu let out a silent sigh. He wanted to ask if there was a way for him to go to the club with him to protect. He didn't want anyone to touch his Gray. Or see him that way. But he knew that Gray needs to work and this was the only thing he could do. If only he also knew how to do something else that was less shameful.

"Hey you're running out of food." Gray said looking in the fridge.

"Huh?"

"The food Natsu, you're almost out. Write me a list and I'll get it. You stay here, you look so tired." Gray bent down and kissed the corner of Natsu's mouth.

"Thank you." Natsu said.

"No need to thank me. It's the least I could do since I ate some of it too now." Gray said.

Nastu wrote out a list of foods and gave it to Gray. Gray went off to the store and Natsu lay on the couch. Suddenly an idea came to mind. He picked up his phone and dialed down a number. After a few rings the person he called answered.

"Hello Cana?" Natsu said, "I need your help with something."

(A/N)

AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! What up my little sinners. Sorry it's been awhile. School's ending soon and there are all of these 'end of the year projects' in every subject I pretty much hate. At least during summer I'll get a lot more done. And for those who are waiting for the next chapter of "Weapons Revolution", its coming I've just struck writer's block.

Also do you guys hate these author notes? If so please just tell me. I know I get a little annoyed with author notes instead of chapters. And yes I do know about calling chapter 10, chapter 11. I'll fix it. Eventually.

FAVORITE/ SHARE/ OR WHATEVER

Till next chapter ;P


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What do you need my help with?" Cana asked.

"Be honest with me," Natsu said, "Did you know Gray was a stripper?"

Cana paused for long moment, "No."

"Liar!" Natsu shouted, "Gray told me last night."

"Well," Cana said, "I didn't think you mind."

"And I don't."

"What? Then why are you yelling at me?"

"Look I just need your help, OK?" Natsu asked more calmly. "How did you meet Gray?"

"Gray's an old friend of mine. We've known each other since we were kids."

"OK then, can you tell everything you know about the club he works at?"

"Um, well it's a bisexual strip club, it's 24/7 hours and another old friend of Gray's actually owns the place."

"Loke, yeah I know. OK then." Natsu said, "Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah."

"Great you and I are going."Natsu replied.

"What?"

"On the next day Gray has to work you and I will go there and watch."

"Again, what?" Cana asked more confused than ever, "Why would you want to go there? Can't you ask Gray to dance for you?"

"That's not it!" Natsu said, "I want make Gray will be safe."

"And let me guess that no one will touch, look or talk to him?" Cana asked with a sigh.

"Yup." Natsu said in agreement.

"Natsu this plan can only lead to disaster. If you really are concern about his safety you need to talk to him about it." Cana said sternly.

Natsu sigh deeply, "I can't. If I do he'll think I want him to quit and not work and be independent and," Natsu continued to babble.

"Natsu enough!" Cana yelled threw the phone, "Look I'll help you but I want you to at least attempt to talk to Gray about this. If you don't try and feel this is your only choice, you and I will go there and watch. Through I really don't want to go in there for as long as I live but you're my friend and I will be wearing a disguise as while so no one will see me."

"Ok, thank you Cana." Natsu said, feeling a little guilt and shame. "I'll call you later."

Natsu hang up the phone and let it drop to the coffee table and lead in on the couch in silence. He just sat there with no thoughts. Shame and guilt continued to eat him away. He should talk about this with Gray. After all this is all about him. But why his he so scared. Giving up on his thoughts he closed eyes and fell to sleep. Hopefully he'll feel better about this whole ordeal after a nap.

~MAGICAL TIMESKIP~

After about an hour Gray had returned to Natsu's apartment with arms full of groceries. He open the apartment glad it had not been locked. He went into the kitchen and set the bags on the table with a sigh. He began to put the food in the covers and fridge when he heard a loud snore. He looked throw the doorway to the living room to see his pink haired lover on the couch. Gray chucked went on to put the food away before anything went spoiled.

After the food was put away Gray went over to his sleeping lover and kneeled in front of the couch so they were both at eye level. He took in the image of Natsu's peaceful face. Though Natsu was snoring and his mouth was slightly ajar and was drooling. Natsu was absolutely adorable. Gray smiled and lightly pecked a chaste kiss on Natsu lips. 'He looks so cute. Maybe I could join him.' Gray thought, 'No, the couch is too small.' Gray then thought of an idea. He gently pushed his arms under Natsu's head and legs and slowly lifted him off the couch to carry him bridal style to his bedroom. He laid Natsu as gently as possible on his bed. Gray went to take off Natsu's pants and shirt but before he could get Natsu's head out of the neck hole of his shirt Natsu began to stir until his eyes fluttered open.

"Gray what are you doing?" Natsu asked as his boyfriend took his shirt off.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get you ready for a nap." Gray said. "I thought you be more comfortable on your bed than a couch."

"Oh thanks." Natsu said with a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"So are you still tired? Do you want to sleep?" Gray asked.

Natsu paused for a moment to think for a moment, then a devilish smirk came on his lips, "Well actually since we're taking each other clothes off," Natsu said and grabbed Gray's shirt and brought him down, "I'm quite awake to have some fun."

Gray caught on to what Natsu was saying and smirked with him. Gray closed gap in between them with their lips. He tilted Natsu's head to deepen the kiss lightly nipping his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Natsu gladly gave. Gray loved how hot Natsu's mouth was. How he willingly Natsu was letting him take him. Natsu's hand went under Gray shirt to grab the hem and tug it. Gray let him bring his shirt over his head and then Gray took in and tossed it to the other side of the room.

"Natsu," Gray said low and seductive, "Oh baby, you look so sexy right now." Gray growled.

"Gray, "Natsu panted, "I want you right now. I want you inside me."

"Shit." Gray cursed, "Natsu." Gray went and attached himself to Natsu's neck.

Natsu let out loud moans and gasps as Gray sucked hard and licked every mark he made on his skin. Gray's hands traveled down his body and ended at Natsu's pants. He unbuttoned them and then pulled them off Natsu's legs, leaving him in his boxers. Gray went to take them off as well but Natsu stopped him.

"Na ah, not until these, "Natsu said as he tucked at Gray's pants, "Come off."

Gray smirked and took off this own pants as well as his boxers. He stood on the bed on his knees, his erection standing proud. Natsu moaned at the sight and took his own underwear off and pulled Gray down so their erections would touch. Both let out groans and moans as they grind against each other. Gray had to eventually stop having Natsu wined from the lost. To pleasure his lover while he went into the nightstand, he grasped Natsu's cock and pumped, using his precum as a lubricate. Gray soon got what he wanted from the nightstand and went back to his lover.

He uncapped the tube of lube and poured some on his hands and went back to pumping Natsu's cock and his other going towards his entrance. One digit went in without Natsu knowing so Gray pushed in a second. Gray massaged Natsu's walls; sending jolts of pleasures threw his body. Making Natsu into a moaning mess. Natsu was putty in Gray's hands; all the delicious noises he made drove Gray mad. He added another finger, now looking for that one special sweet spot that would dive Natsu to insanity on pleasure. Natsu's volume rose as Gray's fingers grazed Natsu's prostate.

In a deep husky voice Gray whispered, "Oh Natsu, You feel so warm. So hot. I can't wait be inside you, to fuck you into oblivion."

"Then what's taking you so long?" Natsu asked with a small smile, "Fuck me."

After that, how could Gray say no? He took his fingers out and positioned himself at Natsu's entrance. "Oh baby," Gray said, "I'm going to make you feel so good." Gray pushed his head in, stopping to let Natsu get used to him. After a moment Natsu nodded to let him know to push all in. With a swift moment Gray was completely in. Natsu let out a loud moan, almost screaming. Gray slowly thrust into Natsu, careful to not hurt him.

"Gray," Natsu panted, "Please go faster, harder, I don't care if I get hurt. It feels too good."

Gray groaned as he speed up. His cock felt so good, wrapped in Natsu's heat. Natsu couldn't get enough of Gray's dick rubbing against his walls. Gray would stop only a second to change the angle. To hit Natsu's prostate. All Gray now was to be there for his Natsu. He wanted him to feel as good as he did. Gray's cock slightly touched Natsu's sweet spot and Natsu let old moaned.

"Ahhhh! Oh god, Gray. There, again please, again," Nastu rambled on how good it felt how he wanted nothing more than Gray to hit that spot again. Gray loved every sound that came from his mouth. It were only encouraging him to go faster and faster. Gray kept thrusting and didn't care they were at their ends, he just wanted to stay with Natsu just like this.

"Gray I'm going to," Natsu let out with a loud moan and came with his lover's name on his lips.

Natsu's muscles came down, clamping Gray in a tight heat. He came shouting Natus's name. Gray was careful to not fall on Natsu. The two lovers laid in bed covered in each other's some but they couldn't care less. Gray eventually took off the condom and threw it in the waste bin. His wrapped his arm around Natsu's chest his other pillowed his head; Gray kissed the nape of Natsu's neck. Natsu happily sighed and leaned into Gray's chest. He could stay like this forever. As he came down from his high he felt a little uneasy. He began to think of his previous internal conflict. He could talk to Gray right now. He was right there clearly relaxed and he was sure Gray wouldn't mind talking about this.

"Hmmm, that was great." Gray said.

"Oh, well then you're going to love what I have in store for your birthday." Natsu said.

"Am I?" Gray said. He moved so their noses touched, "I can't wait." Gray slowly kissed Natsu.

The kiss was slow and sweet, just how Natsu love it, to be in the arms of the man he cares for and to share such sweet blissful peace.

"Gray," Natsu said after their lips separated, "Can we talk?"

Gray could since he was serious, "Of course want is it?"

"Well it's just," Natsu paused trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say without angering Gray, "I want talk about your job."

"What?!" Gray said in surprise and sat up, "You said you didn't care that I was,"

"I don't Natsu said sitting to face him, "I just, I don't like the thought of others seeing you like that. Dancing and taking your clothes off. I know it's not your fault that you do but I can't help but get angry imaging others just throwing money at you and staring at you as though you are an item." Natsu grabbed his bed sheets in his fist and began to breathing faster.

Gray could see Natsu was getting angry just from talking about it, and Gray hadn't even said anything to throw his anger at him. Gray placed his hand over Natsu's. Natsu snapped out of his anger to look at Gray calming down.

"Natsu," Gray said he softly kissed Natsu's forehead, "I don't like that this is my job. I hate having to go there every night just to satisfy so fucking pervert's need to see some naked ass dancing for a quick buck. I wish I can quit but I don't have anything else to do."

"Oh Snowflake," Natsu wrapped Gray in his embrace, 'I'm sorry I ever brought it up."

"No, it's fine. You have every right to be mad."

"Well I'm not mad at you. Just the perverts."

Gray laughed into his shoulder, 'That sense of humor.' He thought.

"Look can we at least, I don't know, talk about the possibility of you quitting. I'm afraid for your safety too."

"But I'm perfectly safe there. If anything were to happen Loki would do everything to stop it."

"Yeah I know but I want to be the one to save you from any harm."

Gray smiled, how he got this lucky, "Ok well what if I were to quit, what would I do then? "

"Why not work at a dance studio or maybe go back to school?" Natsu asked.

"I don't want to go back to school plus there are no art and performance schools here and I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave either." Natsu said holding Gray tighter. "How about we talk about this later? Like after your mother?"

"I'm fine with that." Gray said with a sigh, "I'm tired."

"Me too." Natsu said. He gently pushed Gray in his arms to lie down.

Both men than fell in sleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Gray" Natsu sang to his sleeping boyfriend, "Come on, it's time to wake up."

Of course Gray was a deep sleeper. Natsu always had a hard time to wake him up. And Gray had to be awake right now so the two of them could ready and leave for Gray's mother's house in the north for Gay birthday. It was going to be a long drive and Natsu wanted to be there on time so he could make a good impression to Gray's mother.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted directly into Gray's ear.

Gray woke up with a start, "Shit!" Gray screamed and fell from the bed.

Natsu began to laugh at Gray who was now lying on the floor complaining, "Dam it! Natsu, what the fuck?"

Natsu took a deep breath to calm down. He leaned over the bed and pecked Gray's head, "I'm sorry babe. But I had to wake up somehow. I didn't think you would fall off."

Gray had gotten to his feet and tackled Natsu on the bed. "Gray!" Natsu laughed, "Com on. We,"

Natsu was cut off by his lover's soft lips pressed against his. The kiss was sweet, gently and lingering. Like how any 'Good morning' kiss should be. "You were saying?" Gray asked.

"We have to get going before it gets too late. I already packed both of our bags." Natsu said as he got off the bed. "We both need to get dressed, feed and pack our bags in the car. We can stop at a restaurant on the way there for meals or I can quickly make us a to go breakfast and lunch."

"Well aren't you prepared?" Gray said with a chuckle.

"Natsu gave a small smile, "I want to be there on time to meet your Mom and make a good impression. I'd hate for her to not like me."

Gray got up and went over to his boyfriend and hugged him from behind, "She won't hate you. Trust me she'll just adore you. I know I do." And he kissed the nape of Natsu's neck.

Natsu let out a giggle, "Go take a shower."

"Ok," Gray said.

~Time Skip~

Natsu and Gray were finally in the car on the road. The radio was blasting loud rock music Natsu had picked because the dive always got to pick the music. They had stopped at a fast food restaurant to grab a quick breakfast and although it was greasy, and very unhealthy, they eat every bite. After about two hours of driving the music gone quieter as well as Natsu and Gray. They still had a long ways to go to even reach Gray's mother's area.

"Why does your mom have to live so damn far?" Natsu said getting sick of driving.

"She loves the cold. Plus the most beautiful winters I've ever seen." Gray answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Around winter I'll make sure to show you." Gray said as he put his hand on Natsu knee.

"I can't wait." Natsu said with a small smile."Can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"Is there anything I know about your mom? Like is there any topics I should advoid?"

"Well first off, she's awesome. There really isn't much you shouldn't talk about except Lyon."

"Who's that?" Natsu asked.

"My ex. But he's also a lot more than that."

"Oh." Natsu said, the atmosphere had become tense.

"Oh, also don't complain about the cold." Gray said to lighten the mood.

"Wh?"

"Because she will make you strip to your underwear and stand in the cold for god knows how long."

"What?" Natsu asked while laughing.

"It's true. Whenever someone complains it was cold in her house. She will make them strip and stand in the cold. "Gray said with a chuckle.

"Oh my god!" Natsu was now laughing.

After awhile they had switched seats and Natsu had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat. Gray was focused on the road and listen to the soft playing music. All seemed just right. With Natsu right by his side he could feel happy, content. Natsu began to stir in his sleep, "Mmm, Gray." He mumbled with the cutest, goofiest grin.

The sight only brought a bright blush to Gray's cheek. 'Oh god,' Gray thought, 'how did I get so lucky?' Hours passed and Natsu was awake again feeling refreshed and happy. "Are we there yet?" Natsu asked for what seemed like the billionth time. "Pinky, you've been asking that same question for hours and the answer remains the same, no. So please stop asking it." Gray pleaded.

"Ok, fine." Natsu sighed."I'm getting bored though,"

"Do you want to drive?" Gray asked.

"No." Natsu said with a small voice.

"Ok then," Gray said, "Look it's about an hour drive and we'll be there."

"All right I'll take your word for it. But if you're lying you owe me."

"Oh?" Gray asked sounding humorous, "And what would I owe you, Pinky?"

"You'll see." Natsu sang.

Another passed and the boys saw a big sign welcoming them to the frozen north, the home of Gray's mother. They continued to drive until they drove into the drive way of a two story home. Natsu was slightly on edge with anticipation. Gray noticed this boyfriend's unsteadiness and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Gray put the car in park and got out. Natsu got out as well and went into the trunk to bring out the luggage and Gray took his.

"Gray," Natsu said with another small voice.

Gray turned around to look and Natsu. Natsu eyes were full of uncertainty. Gray gave a small smile and wrapped his arms tightly around Natsu's shoulders, "Don't worry. I'll be with you the whole time."

"Promise?"

"Of course, Pinky." Gray said and softly placed his hands on Natus's cheeks and brought their faces closer centimeters away from a way sweet kiss.

"Do I see a son you would rather make out in the cold than see his mother on his birthday?"

(A/N)

I'M NOT DEAD I SWEAR AND NIETHER IS THIS STORY! I'M SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT SO LONG. FORGIVE ME.


End file.
